THE GIFT
by RMASTERS
Summary: Thomas Magnum returns to Pearl Harbor, Why?


DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are the property of the creator  
  
Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
  
  
This story is written only ment for entertainment purposes only.  
  
************************  
  
MAGNUM,P.I.  
  
THE GIFT  
  
  
  
BY  
  
  
  
RMASTERS  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
After an attempt on my life three years ago I went to the Cannes France, and  
  
put together a plan, part of the plan was to make everyone think I had died in  
  
that attempt.  
  
I contacted my attorney and with that began the farce. I named Thomas Magnum  
  
my soul heir. Only Thomas Magnum was on active duty and in the Navy in command  
  
of a Desrtoyer in the Persian Gulf, however I knew that his ship was due to be  
  
relieved and return to the states after a six month deployement.  
  
  
  
His ship was schedualed to return to Norfolk, it was going to be instead going  
  
to San Diego with a stop over at Pearl Harbor. My source in Washington stated  
  
that Captain Thomas Magnum was due to retire, which fit well into my plan, as  
  
I knew he would safeguard my interests.  
  
  
  
Thomas had proved himself time and time again while at my estate "Robin's Nest"  
  
as my security chief, Higgins thought that Magnum was there for a free ride, but  
  
I knew that Thomas was the best in his line of work in Naval Intelligence.  
  
  
  
I followed Thomas's work from 1988 when he left the estate and re-enlisted in  
  
the Navy, those years from 1989 through 1999 were hard on Thomas being away from  
  
Lily, who now at 19 was at the Naval Academy and was following in her fathers  
  
footsteps, and will be Commissioned in May 2003.(Ensign L.C.Magnum,USN)  
  
  
  
In January 1989 Commander Thomas Magnum was sent to Japan, there had been a big  
  
break in relations with Vietnam and Washington, the Vietnamese were now going  
  
to permit the American's to come and search for the remains of missing Americans.  
  
  
  
With his knowledge he was selected to go in country for this mission, which was  
  
to last two years, in 1991 Magnum was sent to Central Command as with his skills  
  
in Intelligence proved to be understated.  
  
In 1993 he was transfered to Surface Warfare, DESRONLANT Norfolk.   
  
First as the Operations Officer aboard the Destroyer Grey, then as the Executive  
  
Officer aboard the Destroyer Wilson, and as Captain on the Destroyer Brighton.  
  
This brings Magnum back to Hawaii, and is the first in a series.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
EXT-HAWAIIAN-SUNRISE- BACKGROUND ISLAND OF OAHO   
  
The sun is slowly rising as three ships grow closier to the entrance of PEARL  
  
HARBOR NAVAL BASE. Two Destroyers and one tanker make up the unit who just days  
  
before had been in the Persian Gulf, with new Orders to break off and report to  
  
Pearl Harbor for reassignment.  
  
INT-U.S.NAVY DESTROYER-CAPTAINS QUARTERS  
  
There was a knock on the door of the cabin of Captain Thomas S Magnum.  
  
He left orders with the Officer of the Deck that he was to be awaken at 04:00  
  
to make preperations for entering port, Pearl Harbor.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes,enter  
  
  
  
ENSIGN: Captain, the officer of the deck sends his compliments sir, you left  
  
orders to be awaken 04:00.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Ensign, and where are we?  
  
  
  
ENSIGN: At the entrance of Pearl Harbor Sir.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you that will be all.  
  
  
  
INT-DESTROYER- PASSAGEWAY   
  
The Ensign leaves Captain Magums cabin, shuts the door behind him and returns  
  
to the bridge.  
  
INT-DESTROYER-BRIDGE  
  
View from OOD-Chart table, Helm, lehelm, radar scope, Boatswain's Mate of the  
  
Watch(BM3) Seaman on Helm, Seaman on Leehelm, Messenger, JOOD, Navigator.   
  
  
  
JOOD to OOD: Captain Magnum is awake, just wanted to know our position.   
  
Seems to be in a better mood today.(grins)  
  
  
  
OOD to JOOD: Well Jack that will make it a better day for all of us we all  
  
know he was pissed when we were ordered here to Pearl and didn't return to   
  
Norfolk with the rest of our Battle Group.  
  
  
  
INT-DETROYER-CAPTAIN MAGNUM'S QUARTERS  
  
MAGNUMS VIEW- Quarters Bunk to the right as you enter quarters. Desk and wall  
  
safe small beside bunk, pictures on desk of daughter Lily during different  
  
stages of her life, now grown, and a picture of her graduation from high school,   
  
also a picture of Michelle and he together right after they were married.  
  
  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE: This is my first visit to Pearl Harbor in 12 years, there have  
  
had to been changes since I have been away, but you can come home again now at  
  
55 it is time to make another decision, I think its time as my little voice is  
  
saying that enough is enough.  
  
After all Lily is grown up, I really don't evan know her.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
INT-MAGUMS QUARTERS-  
  
He puts his hat on looks in the mirrow and opens the door, closes it and walks  
  
to the bridge.   
  
INT- BRIDGE  
  
He walks on the bridge.  
  
OOD: Captains on the Bridge  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Report Lt Jacobs  
  
  
  
OOD: Steady on course 135 Sir, Speed engines ahead 2 thirds 17 Knots.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Very Well Mr. Jacobs  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE OFFICER: Good morning Captain, Coffee Sir?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, thanks John where are we on the chart?  
  
(both walking across the bridge to the chart table, Commander John West picks up  
  
a pencil, and points with the lead.)  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE OFFICER: We are here and at 06:45 we will meet the tugs here.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Very well John.  
  
  
  
EXT DESTROYER STARBOARD WING BRIDGE  
  
  
  
(MAGNUMS VIEW The sun was bright as it reflected back on his face from the water  
  
below. We watched as the water moved down the sides of the ship spraying upwards  
  
hitting just below where he was standing.)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: John you don't see water like that in Norfolk.  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE OFFICER: No Sir, so clear you can almost see clear to the bottom.  
  
  
  
EXT- VIEW USS ARIZONIA MEMORIAL  
  
Passing near to starboard was the Monument and Memorial to salute the men who  
  
gave their all on that Sunday Morning 7 December 1941.   
  
(Close shot MAGNUMS FACE...)  
  
  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE  
  
Something that happen before you were born how can it still effect you in a  
  
different time and feel how they must have felt its hard to really explain.   
  
  
  
EXT-STARDBOARD BRIDGE WING  
  
The sounds of the sea splashing on the sides of his Destroyer brought his  
  
thoughts to the present as now at 55 his mind was set on retiring from the  
  
Navy, once back in Norfolk, he came to this decision while on deployment in   
  
the Gulf.  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE OFFICER: Captain your mind is someplace else.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes John, it is my daughter Lily, been some time since I saw her the  
  
change in orders could cause some problems.  
  
  
  
EXECUTIVE OFFICER: Yes Captain I can say it does have its drawbacks.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well John there come the tugs to meet us should be tied up by 08:00.  
  
( both returning to the inside of bridge)  
  
  
  
INT BRIDGE  
  
MAGNUM: Slow engines to ahead one third.  
  
  
  
LEEHELM: Aye Aye sir ahead one third, engines are ahead one third  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Very well, Boats pass the word over the IMC to set the special sea  
  
Anchor detail and make all preperations for entering port.  
  
  
  
BOATSWAIN'S MATE: Aye Aye sir, walking to the IMC and takes his Bosn's pipe  
  
out of his shirt pocket press's the key down, a shrill sound comes through the  
  
intercom through out the ship as then a voice speaks, NOW SET THE SPECIAL SEA  
  
AND ANCHOR DETAIL MAKE ALL PREPERATIONS FOR ENTERING PORT.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
EXT MAGNUMS point of view:  
  
(The tugs were coming down the port side and starboard side of the Destroyer,  
  
as the Destroyer slowly made its way up the channel, the pilot came aboard at  
  
the starboard side accomadaion ladder. Magnum walked back to the starboard   
  
wing to watch the pilot come on board.   
  
MAGNUM: MESSENGER Escourt the pilot to the bridge.  
  
Without saying a word the seaman left the Bridge.  
  
  
  
The men were all on station waiting to pass the lines over to the tugs if they  
  
were needed before closing to the pier.  
  
INT-DESTROYER PASSAGEWAYS LEADING from main deck to bridge, the Pilot and the  
  
messenger are now inside the starboard passage way.(Cut to bridge}  
  
  
  
INT-Destroyer Bridge  
  
(Pilots point of view had been on this class destroyer many times and knew how  
  
she handled.  
  
  
  
PILOT: Good Morning Captain I will take her from here.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: The pilot has the conn, you can take her in.  
  
  
  
PILOT: Thank you Captain, by the way here is a messege I was asked to bring  
  
aboard handing the messege to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you, hope its good news..(grinning)   
  
  
  
EXT-DESTROYER PORT BRIDGE WING  
  
Magnum walks to the rail and opes the Messege, the messege read,   
  
CAPTAIN THOMAS MAGNUM OPON ARRIVAL PEARL HARBOR YOU ARE TO REPORT   
  
COMDESRONPAC.  
  
  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE: There are times when you read something like this you worry but  
  
this isn't one of them, it will most likely be they made a mistake and I was to  
  
stay with the Battle group, but really As he smiles and puts the messege in his  
  
shirt pocket and walks back inside the bridge.  
  
  
  
EXT PIERS PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE  
  
The lines were passed to the Ballards and then fairlead to the deck fittings on  
  
board the Destroyer. As Magnum stood and watched as the last line secured.  
  
The gangway was placed from the ship to the pier, the Bridge watch was secured  
  
and the import watch on station.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Boats pass the word to secure the special Sea and Anchor Detail, and  
  
carry out the plan of the day.  
  
  
  
INT DESTROYER BRIDGE   
  
His ship was tied up and he had done his job, he had as he thought he's not a  
  
stranger here spent 10 years here as a Private Investigator.  
  
Things may have changed but this he would have to find out, as he smiled and  
  
left the bridge. ( cut to Magnums Cabin)  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
INT MAGNUMS CABIN  
  
He walks over to his desk and first he would sign off his log, as he put his  
  
glasses on he took his pen out of his shirt pocket. He read the reports and  
  
signed them and made the last entry as the underway section was complete, all  
  
conditions normal. In port Port side to. All secure.  
  
Signed Thomas S. Magnum Captain USN  
  
He takes the message out of his pocket and lays it on the desk, and opens his  
  
safe, takes out the envelope, and takes the papers out to read over again. On  
  
the last page he took his pen and signed his name Thomas S. Magnum Capt. USN.  
  
These were his retirement papers and with this act would end 22 years of active  
  
Naval Service, and the end of his Naval Career.  
  
He looks at the picture of Michelle on his desk (flasbacks he thinks back over  
  
the past 22 years) When he graduated from the Naval Academy in 1968, working in  
  
the N.I.A. and sent to Viet Nam, the itelligence trips over land and in the air,  
  
the trips up and down the rivers with the PBR'S, and at close of the war, there  
  
was Michelle so long ago but it seemed like it happen just yesterday.  
  
He took his glasses off and changed uniforms as the uniform to meet the admiral  
  
would be Tropical White Long.  
  
After he changed cloths he left his cabin and walked the passageway that lead  
  
to the maindeck and quarterdeck.  
  
  
  
EXT-QUARTER DECK CHIEF, MESSENGER, BMOW  
  
Magnum saluted and left the ship, the BMOW(Boatswainmate of the Watch passed the  
  
word over the 1mc, Captain UNITED STATES NAVY DEPARTING.  
  
  
  
Magnum walked over to the Black Ford Sedan, his driver open the rear door and  
  
stood there.   
  
MAGNUM: I think I am going to walk and I won't need you today, so do what ever  
  
you want your on liberty.  
  
  
  
PO 1st CLASS: Thank you Captain and saluted.  
  
EXT-STREET AND SIDE WALK LINED WITH PALM TREES.  
  
Magnum walked and as he walked been a long time since I walked this steet the  
  
sites were familier and the memories came back to mind as he smiled thinking of  
  
how he could con Lt. Mac Reynolds into anything, and Lt. Maggie Poole, and then  
  
there was Col "Buck" Greene now there was a jewel, as he smiles.  
  
  
  
Not paying any attention being wrapped up in his thoughts walks right by the  
  
building, he corrected his steps and thought oh well you will have days like  
  
that.  
  
COMDESRON the building hadn't changed as he open the door and went in.  
  
  
  
INT-COMDESRON BUILDING  
  
The office he wanted was directly in front of him.  
  
MAGNUMS VIEW.  
  
The long hallway led to the office of the Admiral and as he reached it he made  
  
sure he had his papers with him.   
  
He enters the office where a female Navy Ensign walks by carrying a files and  
  
a pad of paper, she stops.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
INT ADMIRALS OFFICE  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Sir the ship may be leaving next week but I won't be taking her out  
  
again.  
  
ADMIRAL: Why, Captain, won't you be taking her to San Diego?  
  
MAGNUM: Well thats an easy question sir, as he reached inside his Uniform and  
  
handed the Admiral his retirement papers.  
  
ADMIRAL: Captain these are retirement papers, getting up walking to the window,  
  
as he read the papers over and then taking his chair. Are you sure about this  
  
Captain.?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes sir very sure sir, this was my last cruise I was going to turn them  
  
in at Norfolk but as you know sir that looks like a little hard to do.  
  
ADMIRAL: Damn sorry to see you leave, you know your in line for a new Cruiser  
  
don't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes sir, but I am really tired sir, been a long time and I want to...  
  
spend some time with my Daughter.  
  
ADMIRAL: Yes Captain I understand, OK but wished you would change your mind,  
  
not to late you know.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Sir I know but I respectfully request retirement.  
  
ADMIRAL: Very Well Captain.  
  
(as he looks at Magnum, and then takes the pen and approves his retirement papers.)  
  
You Know it may take a few days to run this through.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you sir.  
  
ADMIRAL: What are your plans?  
  
MAGNUM: Well go home to Virginia, and just see what happens from then on.  
  
ADMIRAL: Yes I understand Captain, and I wish you all the luck in the world.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Sir, and I would like to recommend Commander John West to take  
  
command once I am retired.  
  
ADMIRAL: Commander West, I will take it under advisement Captain, first we have  
  
to see if he has enough time in his present rank.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Sir   
  
Magnum gets up and walks to the door takes the nob and is in the outer office  
  
well thats done as he walks by the Ensign and heads for the door and back out  
  
to the street.  
  
EXT STREET AND SIDEWALK  
  
He retraces his steps as he walks back in the direction of the ship as he walked  
  
he thought about the old NIA building maybe I will stop in and see old Buck.  
  
He turned to the left and walked two blocks as the building was jsut to his  
  
left. He walked up the steps and into the building the inside had changes from  
  
his early days.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
INT N.I.A. BUILDING-Lobby-Directory-elevator-office  
  
as he walked in there was a directory hitting him in the face, well so much for  
  
that. He would just take the elevator up and check out old Buck. The elevator  
  
stopped and he pushed 3 up he went and it stopped on the 3rd floor he got off   
  
and started down the hall to where "Buck" Green's office was. He open the door  
  
and there was a Blond Navy Lieutenant sitting at the desk. He walked over.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuse me but is this still "Buck" Greene's office.  
  
LT: No Sir, this Commander William Davis's Office  
  
MAGNUM: Where's Col Greene then?  
  
LT: You may have to ask Commander Davis I have only been here about two years  
  
and Commander Davis been here along time.  
  
MAGNUM: Is the Commander in then?  
  
ET: Yes sir through that door and there you are sir.  
  
Magnum looks at the name tag, Lt. Porter.  
  
INT COMMANDER WILLIAM DAVIS'S OFFICE  
  
Magnum walks in and over to the desk where the Commander was reading over some  
  
papers. Looks up.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Yes Captain what can I do for you sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Commander was looking for Col Greene is he still around?  
  
CDR DAVIS: No Captain he isn't he left here in I think 1990, June 1990 to be  
  
exact was transfered to Washington.  
  
MAGNUM: Well thanks Commander I really appreciate your help.  
  
CDR DAVIS: By the way Captain what is your name?  
  
MAGNUM: I am Thomas Magnum.  
  
CDR DAVIS: Now why does that name ring as you can say a bell?  
  
Oh yes, Col Greene left reports all over this place with your name on them,  
  
that was about ten years ago you drove that man crazy, always showed up and  
  
then there was trouble.   
  
MAGNUM: Yes I did have some moments with Col Greene.(smiles)  
  
CDR DAVIS: Magnum there was a Commander Magnum about 10 years ago did alot of  
  
MIA-POW work that would have been you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Commander it was me. by the way there was a Navy Lt Margaret Poole  
  
here is she still here?  
  
CDR DAVIS: No LTCDR Poole went to Washington the same time that Col Greene left,  
  
sorry Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Well thanks anyway Commander.  
  
INT COMMANDER DAVIS-outer office-street  
  
Magnum walked back towards the door to leave the office and to the elevator.  
  
EXT STREET SIDEWALK PIER SHIP WAREHOUSE  
  
He looked at his watch the day had went to fast it was 14:00 and time to head  
  
back to the ship, the walk back to the ship gave him time to think about his   
  
earlier days with the tricks he would play on Mac and then later on Maggie.  
  
He made the turn and in front of him was his ship and to the stern an old  
  
unused warehouse looked like a left over from the days of Vietnam.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE:  
  
Funny how small things come to mind after you have been someplace and come back  
  
again you then better appreciate the moment that at the time didn't seem like  
  
much when it first happen, like the little tricks I played on Mac and the con's  
  
played on Maggie to get her to help me out on one of the crazy cases I worked on.  
  
The tilt of Maggies head and the smile, oh that smile.  
  
EXT DESTROYER-GANGWAY  
  
Magnum walks up the gangway and salutes the OOD and heads for the hatch that  
  
lead to his cabin.  
  
INT MAGNUMS CABIN  
  
Magnum is relaxing on his bunk stripped down to just his underware sitting on  
  
the deck in front of him was a bottle of scotch, and a small glass sitting on  
  
the edge of his desk just in reach.  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE:  
  
After all I only have a few more days left in the Navy and who's going to tell.  
  
The phone in his cabin rang, and he picks it up, its 5:PM who would be calling  
  
after working hours?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes.  
  
  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Captain Magnum.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes this is Captain Magnum.  
  
  
  
VOICE(male over phone): I am John Lee I am an attorney and I really need to talk  
  
to you in my office as soon as possible, and I would rather not discuss it over  
  
the phone.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Your office will be fine Mr. Lee  
  
  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Can you be in my office say around 10 am?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Mr. Lee see you at 10 am.(hanging the phone up)  
  
(saying out loud) Wonder what the hell thats all about?  
  
He starts taking things out of the drawers and starts to pack some of his  
  
personal belongings. there was a knock on the door.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: COME IN.   
  
  
  
STEWARD: Captain will you be eating in your cabin tonight or in the wardroom  
  
Sir?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I will be eating here tonight Joe.  
  
  
  
STEWARD: You going somewhere Sir?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Joe I am, as he put a pair of his Khaki pants in the small suitecase.  
  
I'm leaving the Navy I'm retiring Joe, retiring speaking in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
STEWARD: Yes sir Captain. you leaving tonight?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No Joe, In a few days, Friday there will be a change of command means  
  
you will have a new Captain.  
  
STEWARD: Yes sir another new Captain.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Joe how long you been my Steward?  
  
  
  
STEWARD: Since you took command, and before you sir was Captain Brown, but you  
  
sir helped me make chief.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: How much time you have in the Navy Joe?  
  
  
  
STEWARD: Well Captain Magnum, come June 15th, 27 years Sir.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thats along time Joe, when you going to retire?  
  
  
  
STEWARD: In three years Sir that will give 30 years and as chief a real nice  
  
retirement.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Joe, sorry to have kept you, but I will be eating in my cabin, and  
  
will be packing. Oh Joe, please give my compliments to those officers that  
  
stayed aboard an that I am in my cabin.  
  
  
  
STEWARD: Yes sir Captain Magnum will do that for you sir.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT OFFICERS MESS(wardroom)  
  
There were 5 officers sitting in the wardroom when the Steward walked in.  
  
STEWARD: Captain Magnum sends his comliments and will be eating in his cabin  
  
tonight gentleman and said he will be on board and in his cabin.  
  
  
  
OFFICER: Thank you steward   
  
EXT DESTROYER- DAYLIGHT  
  
Daylight came quickly, and as daylight came so did the daily routine with the  
  
sounds that came alive as each man on deck did his assigned task.  
  
  
  
INT-MAGNUMS CABIN  
  
Magnum got up streatched and staggered to the shower, turned the water on and  
  
the water hitting him in the face woke him up. After his shower he dressed,  
  
today he wore his khaki uniform, unlike yesterday when he turned in his papers  
  
for retirement.  
  
  
  
INT OFFICERS MESS  
  
Magnum walked to the officers mess and it was breakfest, the officers who were  
  
in the duty section stayed aboard and some of the other officers as he entered  
  
one of the officers spoke.  
  
OFFICER: Good Morning Captain.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Gentelmen, how are we doing today?  
  
  
  
OFFICERS: We are fine sir  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Anyone seen Commander West?  
  
OFFICER: Not since we tied up.  
  
MAGNUM: Well you know guys first night in port....When you see him, I have some  
  
things to do in town today, as he finished breakfest and the last sip of coffee.  
  
so tell him I want to see him when I get back.  
  
  
  
OFFICER: Yes Sir Captain, we will see that the Commander has your message.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: OK I have an appointment and I don't want to be late.  
  
Magnum starts to get up when Commander West comes into the Officers mess.  
  
CDR WEST: Good morning Captain...Gentlemen, how are we doing today?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning Commander, glad you made it before I had to leave.   
  
CDR WEST: This sounds serious Captain with a grin.  
  
MAGNUM: Well I am retiring at the end of the week Friday there there will be  
  
a change of command and I recommended CDR West as the next Captain. So John I  
  
will be turning her over to you Friday at 15:00.  
  
CDR WEST: Thank You Sir, I just hope you made the right choice.  
  
(with a forced grin)  
  
MAGNUM: See I want to spend some time with my daughter I missed her High School  
  
Graduation, taking a sip of coffee. When I was ordered to Japan, she had to then  
  
go live with my mom, for the six years I was in Japan working on the Missing men,  
  
the MIA's and the POW's, so it was worth it, as some will never come back, so  
  
six years was really nothing if you look at the way I did.  
  
CDR WEST: Captain you did what you was able to do no more no less.  
  
MAGNUM: Well as it is they will some will be there maybe forever or till some  
  
one comes along and finds them and brings them home. I have to leave the ship  
  
for awhile today. So see you all later, have a good day.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT MAGNUM'S CABIN   
  
Magnums point of view Sitting at his desk looking at the picture of Michelle  
  
and flashbacks of their wedding the events of the fall of Saigon it was another  
  
time, and then the end happen here in this place, where he had found her and   
  
again lost her.  
  
Then over to the picture of Lily, how she looked like Michelle at the age of 21.  
  
The knock on the door brings him back.  
  
MAGNUM: Come In  
  
The door opens Commander West appears in the cabin Commander Wests point of view  
  
looking around the cabin. This Cabin was much larger than his quarters, he is  
  
thinking how he got everything in to the storage space that given.   
  
MAGNUM: John you need to see me about something?  
  
CDR WEST: Yes sir Captain I brought my reports for the trip back here to Pearl,  
  
and thought I would get them to you before I also left for the day.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks I'll go over them when I get back later this afternoon, and why  
  
so formal John, hey this is me Thomas?( My little voice was screaming)  
  
CDR WEST: Excuss me Captain but I have an appointment.  
  
INT Destroyer Passageway-  
  
Commander West Leaves Magnums Cabin walks to the hatch and through the hatch to  
  
the maindeck and Quarterdeck.  
  
EXT DESTROYER QUARTERDECK-GANGWAY PIER PARKING LOT-JEEP WRANGLER  
  
Commander West leaves the Quarterdeck and walks down the Gangway to the pier  
  
and walks to a 1999 Red Jeep Wrangler. Opens the drivers door and puts the key  
  
in the ignition, starts the engine and drives away.  
  
ENT JEEP WRANGLER-Main Gate  
  
The Marine salutes and pass's CDR West through the gate where the Jeep-Wrangler  
  
turns right and into the moving traffic.  
  
INT MAGNUMS CABIN  
  
Magnum picks up the phone and dials the quarterdeck.  
  
VOICE(over phone): Quarterdeck Chief Petty Officer Wilson Speaking.  
  
MAGNUM: Chief this is Captain Magnum, have my driver bring my car, I will be  
  
needing him today.  
  
VOICE(over phone): Yes Sir Captain, will advise your driver that you will be  
  
needing your car Sir.  
  
EXT BLACK FORD SEDAN-DRIVER  
  
Parked on the peir was Captain Magnum's Sedan, his driver a tall 1st Class Petty  
  
Officer, dressed in a white uniform jumper, with the rate of BM1 and two black  
  
hash marks on the left sleeve showing 8 years service.  
  
INT DESTROYER-PASSAGEWAY-QUARTERDECK GANGWAY PIER  
  
Magnum walking down the passage way to through the hatch to the Quarterdeck,  
  
salutes the chief and walks down the gangway to the pier. The driver opens the  
  
rear passenger side door, and with a right hand salute.  
  
BM1(driver):Good morning Captain.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUN: Good morning returns the salute  
  
Gets in the sedan and sets down looking at the grey ship to his left.   
  
The driver walks around and gets in the sedan.  
  
INT BLACK SEDAN-MAIN GATE-MAIN STREET-Parking Lot-Lees Office  
  
The driver starts the engine and puts the car in gear and pulls away from the  
  
ship, driving down the street to the main gate.  
  
  
  
BM1(driver): Where to this morning sir?  
  
MAGNUN: Well I have an appointment at this address.  
  
(handing his driver the slip of paper.)  
  
BM1(driver): Yes Sir that about ten streets over from here, sir.  
  
The driver stopped at the main gate, was passed through made a left turn on to  
  
the main street lined with palm trees and traffic.   
  
(Lees office)  
  
The driver parks the car in the parking lot, and Magnum already had let himself  
  
out.  
  
MAGNUM: This is the place this shouldn't take to long.  
  
BM1(driver): Yes sir.  
  
EXT MAGNUMS POINT of VIEW LEES LAW OFFICE BUILDING  
  
It was one of the older builings would guess was around at the time of the  
  
Bombing at Pearl Harbor as he looked to the top was a simple two story office   
  
building, and white brick. as he reaches the door.  
  
INT LOBBY-SECRETARY  
  
Lees Office was on the first floor and couldn't be missed as the Secretary  
  
comes out of Lees Office.  
  
SECRETARY:May I help You?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I am Thomas Magnum..I have an appointment.  
  
  
  
SECRETARY: Oh Yes, Mr. Lee is expecting you, please follow me..You can go right  
  
in.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM:Thank You.  
  
(follows Secretary and Magnum to Office door)  
  
Secretary opens office door, Magnum follows.  
  
  
  
SECRETARY: Mr. Lee, Captain Magnum is here.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Come in Captain and have a set, that will be all Grace, hold all my  
  
calls till I am finished with Captain Magnum.  
  
  
  
SECRETARY: Yes Me Lee.  
  
She closed the door,and is back in Lobby walks towards her desk.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Good Morning Captain, how are you today?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Fine Mr.Lee, but I hardly think that this meeting is in concern of my  
  
health. (said with a grin)  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Yes I phoned you yesterday, and I am sorry that I sounded so  
  
mysterious, (gets up and walks to window) as it is Captain I didn't know who  
  
was in the room with you.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I can understand that but what is so important?  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Do you remember Robin Masters?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Robin(saying with a smile) sure I remember Robin why?  
  
JOHN LEE: Well Captain, Mr. Master passed away, he left his will named you as  
  
the heir of his estate and also a large sum of money.  
  
  
  
View of Magnum's face in shock as Lee talks.  
  
He has left you Robins Nest his estate and like I said a large sum of money, of  
  
which is in excess of two million dollars, how ever I am to act as trustee and  
  
this is set up as a living allowance of $200,000 dollars per year till this trust  
  
is as you could say expended.  
  
Also there is a clause which is left to your daughter Lily Catherine the amount  
  
of 100,000 dollars which is also set up in a trust fund till she reaches the age  
  
of 25 years.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Laughs out loud, this is a joke, a joke I think Robin is out to play a  
  
trick on me, for re-enlisting in the Navy, thats what i think(looks down at the  
  
floor)  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: No, No Captain, let me asure you this is no joke this is for real.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: (still looking at the floor) No Mr.Lee I am going home, home to Virginia,  
  
I left the Navy and its apparent somehow Robin found out I am retiring, and hes  
  
trying to for some reason keep me here, I am going home.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
JOHN LEE: Captain Please read these papers I have forms to file and by today,  
  
you are by believing this is a trick, holding up your daughters Lily's share. I  
  
have to have her sign papers, but your signature first has to appear on the  
  
document.  
  
  
  
Close in on MAGNUM..Stares at John Lee, reading him and sees that the man is  
  
telling him the truth as he see's it.  
  
MAGNUM: I only worked for Robin for about 8 years as his security chief, and  
  
while I was a Private Investigator did some work for him, (pause) to name me  
  
in his will, this is a mistake a mistake damn it.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: NO Captain, this is no mistake, or joke as it appears, Robin Masters  
  
cared deeply for you and your daughter, so please read and sign these papers.  
  
MAGNUM: Let me read them over, and say I read them and let it go at that.  
  
  
  
Magnum reads the papers, looks up after a moment.  
  
MAGNUM: Guess this isn't a joke...I'll sign them.  
  
Lee hands Magnum an Ink Pen, he leans over the desk and signs his name, looking  
  
at Lee for a moment.  
  
MAGNUM: Well thats done now what?  
  
JOHN LEE: I'll file these this afternoon and I'll get back with you...Where will  
  
you be staying?  
  
MAGNUM: I'll be moving into BAQ Friday, I am turning command over Friday.  
  
JOHN LEE: Very well Captain that will be just fine.  
  
Magnum turns and walks to the door opens and leaves the office, Lee waits a  
  
few moments and picks up the phone dials a number waits.  
  
JOHN LEE: Mr Masters he just signed the papers....Yes Sir as planned.  
  
Hangs the phone up and sets down at his desk, the door opens and Grace walks in.  
  
GRACE: See that Captain Magnum has left.  
  
JOHN LEE: I just hope that this plan goes as it is intended Thomas Magnum doesn't  
  
deserve this.  
  
INT BLACK SEDAN-STREET   
  
MAGNUM: I need a drink after this morning I could use one, how about you sailor?  
  
  
  
BM1 (DRIVER): Yes Sir, if you say so.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I say so, lets go and I know just the place.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Magnum and the BM1 walk to the bar and set down.   
  
  
  
BARTENDER: What will it be?  
  
MAGNUM: Two Beers please.  
  
  
  
The bartender walks a few steps to the cooler and returns with two beers and  
  
each a glass.  
  
MAGNUM: Wonder where Rick is ?   
  
  
  
BN1(Driver): Who's Rick?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well Rick is the guy who use to run this this place. (taking a large  
  
drink and swallowing) also a good friend of mine.  
  
(looks towards the bartender)  
  
Bring us two more when you get a chance,by the way where's Rick, at this time  
  
of day out on the boat I bet right? (laughs)  
  
  
  
BARTENDER: Rick who? we have a lot of Ricks come in and out of here.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Rick Wright, the guy that runs this place.  
  
BARTENDER: That Rick, you mean the boss, he's not here went to Chicago on  
  
business, been gone six weeks, should be back anytime.   
  
MAGNUM: Six weeks, sounds like Rick always going some place.  
  
BARTENDER: How Long you been away?  
  
MAGNUM: Oh, about 12 years (with a chuckle) by the way where's TC Calvin, does  
  
he still come in here?  
  
  
  
BARTENDER: Oh yeah, up untill Rick went to Chicago haven't seen TC for about six  
  
weeks or so.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks  
  
  
  
BM1 (DRIVER): Another friend?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: TC, Rick And I go back along ways but its a long story, we were all on  
  
the same team over in Vietnam, and after the war we all ended up here,   
  
thats  
  
where this ring comes in every member of our unit got one even our boat Captain.  
  
(looks at bartender, by the way is TC still in the charter business?   
  
  
  
BARTENDER: TC, yeah he still has that going, has six choppers, two planes he  
  
charters out of the Bellows Air Force Base.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks again.  
  
  
  
BM1(DRIVER): You guys must have been close?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, real close, not to screw things up we best get back to the ship,  
  
its about time for your work day to end, I have more packing to do.  
  
Tomorrow we will drive out and see TC at his airport.  
  
  
  
BM1(DRIVER): Yes sir, I will be ready when you need me.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Will be great seeing that guy again, we had a lot of good times, even  
  
the cons, and the times he got his chopper shot to hell on my crazy cases and  
  
not so crazy Investigations.  
  
Ok were out of here!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
EXT BEACH OUSTIDE CLUB BRIGHT SUNNY  
  
(wide shot MAGNUM DRIVER)  
  
MAGNUM to DRIVER: You know I was going back to Virginia when I retired at the  
  
end of the week, but now looks like I will be staying here.  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Whys that Captain? (with concern)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well seems like I now own the estate that I use to work at.  
  
  
  
DRIVER:(BM1) And you don't want it?(laughs)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, Yes, yes I do but that isn't the problem ( says with sad tone)  
  
  
  
DRIVER: Hey Captain with a deal like that you got it made.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Want to take a ride in the country?  
  
  
  
Wide shot of Magnum driver walking to parking lot and sedan background table to  
  
empty beer bottles  
  
  
  
EXT SEDAN MOVING ALONG COAST HIGHWAY-Day  
  
Twisting and turning they clime up the mountain road, sign that says TUNNEL  
  
AHEAD, Magnum knows from the times he drove this road he was close to Robins  
  
Nest.  
  
  
  
EXT FRONT GATE CLOSED-SEDAN VIEW WIDE   
  
follows Magnum from sedan to gate, pushes buzzer and intercom.  
  
  
  
(shot of speaker)  
  
MALE VOICE: Go away we don't want any, go away.   
  
MAGNUM: (Magnum laughes Yeah Higgins is still here)  
  
Higgins, this is Magnum open the gate.  
  
  
  
(shot of speaker)  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, Magnum what in the bloody hell are you doing here?  
  
(says with excitement)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Open the gate and I will come up and tell you.  
  
  
  
Wide shot gates open, sedan drives through gates close behind sedan, driving up  
  
into view approching main house of estate.  
  
(Pan estate grounds house garage and Red Ferrari everything was the same nothing  
  
changed, except in looked bigger to him. Then in view the guesthouse still as he  
  
remembered, and where he spent eight years of his life, well almost.)  
  
The Black sedan stops in front of garage a figure steps out shuts the door and  
  
looks around in a 360 circle.  
  
Magnum smiles and nods is head in agreement nothing has changed begins to think  
  
back over the years and it all came back,the tricks that Magnum played on Higgins  
  
with in return had a real fun time playing on Magnum with his specialty the dogs.  
  
(Magnums Voice)  
  
The dogs where are the dogs? They should have had me by now.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, Magnum now tell me what are you doing here?  
  
MAGNUM: Not even a how are you doing Magnum? (says in a hurt tone)  
  
HIGGINS: Why are you here?   
  
MAGNUM: Well Higgins my ship is here at Pearl, and I thought I would just drive  
  
up and see the old place.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes of course Magnum, I am just amazed that after all this time you  
  
would be here (says with a happy to see you tone, keeping restrant on his true  
  
feelings) by the way wouldn't you like to come in?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Higgins I would like that, I would like to go inside.  
  
(follow Magnum and Higgins as they walk to the house and as they talk)   
  
HIGGINS: I am here for a time longer, waiting for the new owners to move in,  
  
and then I am going back to England, I really hate to have to leave you know,  
  
to many memories, you know the lads they are gone, buried over there by the  
  
brick wall.(sad tone)  
  
MAGNUM: I figured they were when they didn't greet me when I got out of the car  
  
(they are now at the front door)  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
INT HALL OF MAIN HOUSE  
  
Higgins and Magnum and the PO1 walk from the front door to the study, where the  
  
double doors are open to view the interior of the study, which Magnum looks on  
  
past Higgins and the French doors that lead to the beach, and ocean.  
  
Magnum remembers hearing the words Higgins spoke that he really hates going back  
  
to England.  
  
He know from Higgins voice tone that he really couldn't bare to leave this place.  
  
Magnums thoughts of swimming in the tidal pool, and his days conoeing of shore of  
  
the estate. Smiles and thinks, yes its great to be home, well almost home.  
  
He almost slips.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins what if, what if, never mind I have to get back to the ship,  
  
and I will try to see you again before we pull out.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes of course Magnum, please do, it has been really nice seeing you  
  
again. (putting his right had out for Magnum to shake)  
  
MAGNUM: Same here Higgins.   
  
Magnum, and Higgins and the PO1 walked to the front door.   
  
DRIVEWAY-BLACK NAVY SEDAN  
  
The driver already was at the car when Magnum and Higgins reached the Sedan,  
  
Magnum got in the car as he looked at Higgins, thinking a lot of his bark was  
  
gone, and was visably beat down.  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Captain you really like that old man back there don't you sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, we go back along ways, it was a friendship, we played tricks on  
  
each other and tried to see who could out trick the other.  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Yeah, I could see that in both of your faces as you were talking.  
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE)  
  
I couldn't tell Higgins that I was the new owner of the estate because if I  
  
would have then he would have packed up and left and besides I had a plan, one  
  
more trick to play on Higgins and I did know just how to do it.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, thats why I didn't tell him I was the new owner of the estate.  
  
DESTROYER-MAGNUMS CABIN  
  
It was 17:00 Magnum had some more packing to do, he hated to pack it hadn't been  
  
one of his favorite things to do, But being on a U.S. Navy ship, there wasn't  
  
that much to pack.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
DESTROYER HELO-DECK AFT SUPERSTRUCTURE  
  
Officers and enlisted stood in white dress uniforms as the old Commanding Officer  
  
would turn command of his ship over to the new commanding officer.  
  
An age old custom of the NAVY, and when it was over Captain Thomas S. Magnum was  
  
relieved and then be retired, now older and wiser now.  
  
ADMIRAL: Captain Magnum has for thirty years served his country, in the highest  
  
reguard for DUTY HONOR AND COUNTRY now OFFFICERS AND ENLISTED ATTENTION..  
  
CAPTAIN THOMAS MAGNUM FRONT AND CENTER.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you Amiral, I have enjoyed the past three years as your Captain,  
  
and being in command of this ship, however it comes a time when to leave.....  
  
(chokes) Something that has been so much part of your life. Some of you men here  
  
Officers and Enlisted came aboard after I did, and some were already on board  
  
when I took command,(he has a hard time getting these words out, stops) But I  
  
now turn command over to your New Captain, Commander John West, I am relieved.  
  
( salutes the Admiral and new Captain, walks back to the spot he had stood, with  
  
his hand touchs the corner of his right I and swallows hard trying hard not to  
  
be noticed.  
  
JOHN WEST: Admiral, CAPTAIN MAGNUM, fellow officers and enlisted,   
  
Captain MAGNUM,  
  
I relieve you Sir, I will read My orders and I hope that I will be able to serve  
  
this command as Captain Magnum has done so wellsnip cut to ending of speech  
  
Thank you.  
  
JOHN WEST: Well thats over with, what are your plans once you get back to Norfolk?  
  
MAGNUM: Well, I don't, seeing I won't be going to Norfolk I am going to stay here,  
  
and live in the sun and paradise.  
  
JOHN WEST: Good luck Captain, we will be pulling out Monday hope to run into you  
  
here again sometime.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way John, did you happen to tell Sharon that you will be now  
  
Homeported in San Diego?  
  
JOHN WEST: Who? Oh yes, Sharon yes of course I did(nervous)  
  
Magnums detects the miscue.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
EXT DESTROYER QUARTERDECK  
  
Magnum and West walk to the quarterdeck.  
  
MAGNUM: Well this is where I make my exit...my things were moved off earlier  
  
today, and I am moved in at the BOQ, so John take care of her, shes a good ship.  
  
Magnum can't put his finger on it but there is something wrong here with Captain  
  
West, it just don't seem right some how. Magnum leaves the ship and walks to  
  
his sedan, this would be the last time he would use it as the Captain.  
  
He stopped, turns to take one last look at his ship and got in the back   
  
seat of   
  
the sedan.  
  
  
  
INT BLACK SEDAN  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Where to Captain  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Take me to the BOQ  
  
  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Yes Sir, all over right?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, its finished  
  
They pull up in front of the BOQ, this would be his home for a few days, while  
  
he figured out how he would move onto the estate.  
  
BOQ BUILDING-MAGNUMS QUARTERS  
  
He steps out of the sedan, well this was my last offical ride as the Captain,  
  
now his driver would go back to the ship.  
  
So now what would he do for transportation? Simple he would just have to buy a  
  
car, Saturday would be a good day to do that.  
  
Magnum walks to the front of the BOQ, as it was a long building that sort of  
  
makes you think of a motel. His Quarters were close to the front entrance.   
  
  
  
NT MAGNUMS QUARTERS  
  
Four small rooms, a small kichen for at least a cup of coffee living room fairly  
  
large color TV/VCR combo, bedroom, single bed so that would rule out a guest for  
  
the night, bathroom with shower well he thought at least thats something, as he  
  
turns the TV on. Swell he thought a John Wayne movie IN HARMS WAY, well that will  
  
do as he started to take his uniform off. Well I will just lay back and relax,  
  
but first he called the ship and left a call for his old driver that he would  
  
need him the next morning.  
  
INT SATURDAY MORNING DRIVER AT MAGNUMS DOOR  
  
Magnum heres the knock just as he puts his shirt on and picks up his hat, again  
  
he is wearing khaki's his favorite, opens the door.   
  
  
  
EXT BOQ BUILDING   
  
Magnum and Driver walk to Black Sedan, Magnum gets in the front seat.   
  
MAGNUM: Think Maybe I will try this front seat out for a change.  
  
  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Yes Sir Captain.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Think I am going to buy a car today.   
  
  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Yes, sir there is a Chevy dealership a few blocks from here.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, that will work lets check it out.  
  
  
  
DRIVER(BM1): Know what kind you are looking for?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, not really but I will when see it.(grins)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
NEW CAR SALES  
  
Magnum sees the car he wanted a New Black CORVETTE CONVERTABLE. They walked to  
  
the car Magnum looked it all over, and this was it.   
  
MAGNUM: Wonder how you get help around here?  
  
(looking around the lot)  
  
SALESMAN: Can I help you today?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Whats the price on this one?  
  
  
  
SALESMAN: $34,000.00 full price, tax ,title and plates.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: How much in cash?  
  
  
  
SALESMAN: Come inside and I will see what I can do.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: That will work.  
  
(Magnum laid his check book on the desk, the salesman looked at him and kept  
  
running the figures off, and came up with the answer.)  
  
INT BLACK CORVETTE  
  
Magnum puts the key in starts the engine, puts it in gear and speeds off burning  
  
the tires, a grin comes on his face as he sees the smoke from the left rear tire  
  
as he hits second gear now to see TC he thought.   
  
  
  
EXT PALM TREE LINED STREET-VIEW OF OCEAN and HELO-PORT  
  
Magnum drives to the east side of the Island to the Helo-port (wide shot traffic  
  
BLACK VETTE OCEAN on right Helo-Port in distance) Magnum sees sign ISLAND HOPPERS  
  
CHARTER SERVICE turns into helo-port and looks for the office.  
  
Ahead on the left GENERAL OFFICE, well thats where I to go as he turns in and  
  
parks. He gets out shuts the door and looks around. It was alot different from  
  
the old building he thought.  
  
  
  
INT ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE BUILDING  
  
Magnum standing inside the lobby as he looks around, on the wall was a picture  
  
of TC, Rick, Magnum and some of the other team members, Magnum grins as he turns  
  
to walk back to the Desk.  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Can I help you.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes where's TC?  
  
  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Well, right now he's in the Air.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Happen to know how long he will be?  
  
  
  
CHUCK SHAW: Well if I am right he's coming in now.  
  
(Hearing the sound of a helicopter )  
  
Magnum thinks back to the times Vietnam when TC would show up just in the Nick  
  
of time same was the case with J.T. McNabb who was the Team Boat Captain, McNabb  
  
ran the PBR assigned to Magnums unit.  
  
Some of the missions up river McNabb's boat was used alot the year of 1974 and  
  
1975, Laos, and Cambodia places they weren't suppose to be but were.   
  
The door open and TC comes in from the sun he had his clipboard and was signing   
  
off the charter log.  
  
  
  
CHUCK SHAW: TC there is a Naval Officer here to see you.  
  
  
  
TC: Yeah sure, any other calls?  
  
  
  
CHUCK SHAW: No calls.  
  
  
  
TC: Now Chuck what was you saying about a Naval Officer? (curious)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Hello TC.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
TC: Thomas Magnum, Thomas Magnum where did you come from( excited and happy)  
  
damn, been 12 years grabbing Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Hey easy TC, I know its been 12 years but I think you just broke my arm.  
  
TC: How long you going to be here?  
  
MAGNUM: Well TC, looks like I am going to be here for awhile,   
  
and.......  
  
TC: Hey man thats great, your ship going to homeported here?  
  
Heard you were at sea someplace.  
  
MAGNUM: No, TC my ship pulls out Monday, but without me.  
  
TC: Wait, you say your ship is pulling out and without you? What you do?  
  
(puzzled)  
  
MAGNUM: Slow down, (laughing) I retired yesterday I am done TC, this time for  
  
good. Looks like you have done pretty good.  
  
TC: Yeah, sure have, you know Thomas after you left I started showing a profit  
  
(laughing)  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks TC I really needed that (looks hurt)  
  
TC: So your out of the Navy, thought you lived in Norfolk?  
  
MAGNUM: Well TC in a few days I will be moving back in at "Robins Nest".   
  
TC: Robins Nest, boy that will make Higgins day.  
  
MAGNUM: I think it will, you see I got my old job back. (grins)  
  
TC: Higgins will really like that idea.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: No really, TC, Robin Left the estate to me in his will, he's dead.  
  
TC: No! Robin Masters is Dead, and he left you the estate(shaking his head  
  
in disbelief) yeah that will really make Higgie Babies day.  
  
MAGNUM: Well TC I haven't told him yet that I am the new owner, Higgins knows  
  
that there is a new owner, but don't have any Idea that I am the new owner.  
  
TC: Then he will find out, won't he?  
  
MAGNUM: When I think its a good time, yes I may tell him( looking   
  
sheepish)  
  
TC: I have seen that look before and you are up to something aren't you.  
  
MAGNUM: Well maybe. (grins)  
  
TC: I don't even want to know, Thomas.  
  
Magnum: By the way I stopped by the club, and wanted to see Rick, and he wasn't  
  
there.  
  
TC: Rick, yeah, he went to Chicago had some business to take care of, family  
  
problems I think he said, shoulf be back anytime hes been gone after all almost  
  
six weeks.  
  
MAGNUM: Family Business( looks puzzled)  
  
  
  
TC: Boy, won't Rick be surprised when he finds out your back?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
(Magnum walks to window and looks out)  
  
I really didn't spend much time with Lily you know, she was with my Mom most of  
  
the time, I was at sea, I don't even really know her.( says hurt)  
  
TC: Yeah. Thomas thats rough, really rough  
  
MAGNUM: She's at the Naval Academy, I planned on going up there, but this has  
  
caused a change in plans..I'll have to figure something else out.  
  
TC: Things have been quiet around here since you been away,  
  
(looks towards window and points to the outside) those Planes and the other  
  
helicopters have kept me pretty busy.  
  
MAGNUM: So show me around TC.  
  
TC: Sure come on ( happy).  
  
EXE HANGERS OFFICE AND HELICOPTERS  
  
They are standing just outside office door, (pan view of Helo-port)  
  
TC: Thomas come with me I want to show you something.  
  
Magnum and TC walking to next hanger door closed, TC opens door and steps in  
  
Magnum goes in behind TC.  
  
INT HANGER HELICOPTER COVERED  
  
TC: Hey Thomas look at this (pulls back trap showing complete Helicopter)  
  
MAGNUM: Still got it,( flashbacks of crazy times race through Magnums mind)  
  
Thanks TC, Thanks for being my friend( appreciative)  
  
TC: Yeah, Thomas brings back alot of memories don't it?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: She still fly?  
  
  
  
TC: Oh yeah, still the best one I own in the fleet.(says with pride}  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: TC how about a ride?  
  
TC: Now Thomas, right now, you want to take a ride?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, TC, I want to go up and look at things from up there.  
  
TC: Ok, Thomas Tomorrow, we can do that tomorrow, got a few things to check on  
  
her first.  
  
They turn and walk back towards the office and parking lot.  
  
TC: Who's Vette?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Mine, just bought it today.  
  
  
  
Magnum TC standing by front end looking back over the open car gleaming back  
  
in their eyes.  
  
TC: Thats really nice TM.  
  
Magnum gets in the black Vette and backs out of the parking space and drives to  
  
the main road.  
  
EXT MAIN GATE PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE  
  
Magnum stops at gate.  
  
  
  
MARINE: Good Afternoon Captain.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes it is.  
  
  
  
MARINE: Nice set of wheels.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I think so, thats why I bought it.  
  
  
  
MARINE: You know Captain you will have to get a sticker for it, here is a  
  
visitors pass till Monday Sir, you'll need to get a sticker.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you, will take care of that Monday Morning.  
  
  
  
The Marine watchs as tall end of Black Vette moves away and the sound of the  
  
rear tires catching the asphalt with a sqall, as Magnum hits second gear.  
  
EXT BOQ BUILDING PARKING LOT.  
  
Magnum swings into his parking space assigned to his BOQ Number, puts the top  
  
up as he didn't want it to get wet in case it rained he locks the door, he walks  
  
up the sidewalk to the front of the building.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT BOQ MAGNUMS QUARTERS-LATE NIGHT  
  
Magnum turns on TV, and went to his refrigerator and got him some left overs  
  
from the night before.  
  
There was a John Wayne movie on " THEY WERE EXPENDABLE" he took his shirt off  
  
ate and laid back on the couch to relax. It had after all been a busy day.  
  
The sound of the phone ringing wakes Magnum up, he trys to find the phone and  
  
knocks it off the stand, recovers and finds it, it was dark in the room, just  
  
for the light from the TV, which the station he had been watching went off the  
  
air. He looked at his watch( shows the lite up watch face 2AM.)  
  
MAGNUM: Hello,(there was no answer, looks down at the floor, shakes head no,   
  
lays back down on the couch, and falls back to sleep. Again the phone rings he  
  
grabs the phone this time he had it.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Hello, MAGNUM  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Captain Magnum, this Commader Smith at the base hospital,  
  
can you come over as soon as possible?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Commander, I can, but whats the problem?  
  
  
  
VOICE(male over phone): We have one of your officers here from your ship and he  
  
has asked for you.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Asking for me? (not awake yet)  
  
  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Yes sir, and if I were you sir I would advise you to  
  
hurry, his enjuries are very serious, and frankly I don't believe he has very  
  
much time left.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I'll be right over.( hanging the phone up face close up shows concern)  
  
He puts his shirt back on and picks up his hat and starts for the door looking  
  
at his watch 5 AM well it will be daylight soon he thought as he shuts the door  
  
behind him heading for the front door and parking lot.  
  
HOSPITAL PEARL HARBOR-NURSES STATION  
  
Magnum steps off elevator and walks to the Nurses station where a Nurse holding  
  
a chart looks up as Magnum reaches the desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander smith called me said one of my officers was brought in.  
  
NURSE: Yes Captain, I will get Commander Smith.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you.  
  
A doctor approches Magnum.  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: Captain Magnum, thanks for coming so quickly.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes...You said you have one of my officers.  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: We have Commander West he was brought in around 3am, and was  
  
very badly beaten, he ask for Captain Thomas Magnum, he said just before he went  
  
out that he had to talk to you.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Commander West was my Executive Office, he just releived me as of  
  
Friday, he is the Commanding officer now on my old ship.  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: When they brought him in he was in Uniform and was in town,  
  
Captain he was very badly beaten, we are running test now to determine the  
  
extent of his injuries. All I can tell you is that he is sleeping and when he  
  
is awake enough for you to talk to we will let you know, I am sorry Captain.  
  
( apologizes)  
  
MAGNUM: Thank You Commander I will be here then.(sadly)   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(Magnum's Voice)  
  
Magnum walks to the window and looks down on the harbor as the ships are tied  
  
up. I could see his old destoryer sitting at the pier. I didn't noticed the  
  
officer step off the elevator and walking towards me, my thoughts were why did  
  
John West want to see him.  
  
After all, I am no longer officially in the Navy more or less I'm just another  
  
Naval Officer between duty stations trapped sorta between the active navy and  
  
the retired Navy.  
  
INT NAVAL HOSPITAL WAITING AREA  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Captain Magunm.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes.   
  
COMMADER DAVIS: Hows Captain West?  
  
MAGNUM: Guess he is sleeping, so I am waiting.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Hospital called me, told told me Captain West was brought in  
  
and you where here.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander tell me why is NIA interested in this?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Captain you haven't been away from the NIA nor have you  
  
forgotten, that anytime Naval Personel are involved in something like this we  
  
always look into it.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander, I am aware of the policies of the NIA, but isn't this a  
  
matter for the police? After all it happen in town.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Really Captain Really is it?  
  
Magnum looking out the window turns and faces Commander Davis.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander Davis you think something else happen here son't you?  
  
Yeah I can see it in your face ( Magnum is pissed) so what the hell is really  
  
going on with Captain West?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Its simple the NIA is in this Captain.  
  
Commander Smith comes out of West's room Magnum watchs him walk towards them,  
  
in the Doctors face he could see that it was bad news he was bringing.  
  
(switch from Commander smith and Magnum)(then close on Commander Davis)  
  
  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: Captain, Commander, I am Sorry I am affraid Captain West died  
  
a few minutes ago, we tried but the extent of his injuries were, damn it, we  
  
didn't have enough time to examine him completely.  
  
MAGNUM: Now Commander Davis looks like it is a NIA matter.(looking at Davis)  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: I want a full report on my desk as soon as possible.  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: Yes Commander, a full report will be made to you, just as soon  
  
as we get the results from tests we are running.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Fine, thats fine with us at NIA. So Captain, Commander good  
  
morning, I have to get back to the office, and the ship won't be leaving on   
  
Monday, or until this is investigation is completed, Good day Captain Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, good day Commander.(as he looks down at the floor)  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: Again Captain I am sorry.(stress's regret)  
  
MAGNUM: One thing did he say anything before he died?  
  
COMMANDER SMITH: No Captain nothing.  
  
Commander Smith turns and walks away.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looking out the window knew what he would have to do it was clear to him,  
  
find out who killed West and why. but first he would have to make some phone  
  
calls, and this was one of those times he really wished someone else could make  
  
them, but he had known John and his wife Sharon since West was made his XO, and  
  
before that the Gunnery Officer on the another Destroyer.   
  
MAGNUMS QUARTERS  
  
Magnum sits on the couch looking at the phone he looks at his watch 16:00 and  
  
22:00 in Virginia, well putting his head down and takes a deep breath, reaches  
  
for the phone receiver picks it up. dials the number, the phone was ringing an  
  
a soft female voice answers.  
  
SHARON WEST: Hello.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Sharon, this is Thomas Magnum, and I have something to tell you.   
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: Something has happen..  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Sharon, is there anyone with you?  
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: Yes, my sister is here why, your scaring me.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: There is no easy way to say this, Sharon there has been an accident.  
  
(Magnum takes a deep breath) John's dead..Sharon, you still there?  
  
The sound of the receiver hitting the floor and a louder sound that of someone  
  
also falling.  
  
  
  
VOICE(female): Hello, anyone there who is this? ( very upset)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I am Captain Thomas Magnum, I was John's commanding officer, there was  
  
an accident, John was badly injured, and I am sorry but he's dead.  
  
  
  
VOICE(female): Oh yes Captain, I knew from the way she was acting, something  
  
was bad wrong, right now Sharon I am sorry but she can't talk anymore.   
  
MAGNUN: I am sorry, but I am affraid I had to give her some very bad news.  
  
  
  
VOICE(female): I am her sister Ellen Call seems like I met you once here at  
  
Norfolk at a ships open house.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Ellen I remember you, can she, will she be able to fly out here?  
  
  
  
ELLEN CALL: Yes and I think so and I will be coming out with her.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Ellen thats fine. And I am sorry I had to give her this bad news.  
  
Since he took command of the ship.  
  
  
  
ELLEN CALL: What ship Captain?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Didn't Sharon know that he took over our ship and is the new Captain?  
  
ELLEN CALL: No Captain this is the first we have heard, when did this happen?  
  
MAGNUM: Friday here at Pearl Harbor I just retired and he was next in line for  
  
command, and well I thought you knew.  
  
ELLEN CALL: No, but I better go and see to Sharon.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I am sorry for keeping you, and here is my phone number(giving her  
  
the number at the guest house at the estate) Goodnight.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE)  
  
The phone call seems strange that his wife didn't know of John's promotion, and  
  
this makes me think that at least if it were me and I was married my wife would  
  
have been one of the first to know of a significant step up the ladder but of  
  
course you already know that, but Sharon didn't.  
  
  
  
INT OFFICE JOHN LEE LATE SATURDAY-AFTERNOON  
  
split/screen  
  
SECRETARY: Hello John Lee's office.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes this Thomas Magnum is Mr. Lee in his office today?  
  
  
  
SECRETARY: Yes he is, he is just going home, I will see if will be able to take  
  
your call.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats alright if he is getting ready to go home for the day I just need  
  
to see him, and Monday will be fine if he can see me then.  
  
  
  
SECRETARY: Let me check with him, will you hold?  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks and sure.  
  
  
  
SECRETARY: (pushs the button for the extention to John Lee's office)  
  
Captain Monday at 10 am he can see you.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats Great and thank you.  
  
(the phone is hung up and that sheepish look with a grin comes on his face)  
  
MONDAY 10 AM.  
  
JOHN LEES OFFICE  
  
Magnum enters the office of John Lee, walking to the desk of the secretary.  
  
She had her back turned as she put files in a drawer in the filing cabinet.  
  
She turns to her left and sees Magnum.  
  
SECRETARY: Captain, follow me please Mr. Lee is expecting you.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you, I think I am late(smiling)  
  
SECRETARY: No not really(smiles)  
  
They reach the office door and she opens it and Magnun goes in. she steps back  
  
and shuts the door and walks back to her desk.  
  
JOHN LEE: Good Morning Captain, what can I do for you?  
  
MAGNUM: Well(as he sits down across from John Lee) I will tell you. I don't  
  
want Higgins to leave the estate.  
  
JOHN LEE: (puzzled) I don't understand?  
  
MAGNUM: I don't wan't Higgins to know that I'am the new owner, at least I don't  
  
right now, and I want him to stay on.  
  
JOHN LEE: Why don't you just tell him and let it go at that.  
  
MAGNUM: He told me that as soon as the new owner comes he will be leaving, also  
  
told me he really would like to stay, but he has pride, and have it as you will,  
  
we were both employee's of Robin Masters.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
JOHN LEE: I see( he gets up and walks to the window) just what do you propose  
  
to do then? turning and looking at Magnum.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well I don't know, at least when I got here I didn't. But Higgins has  
  
worked for Robin at the estate for over twenty years, its been his home, also  
  
his resposibilty, and as well his life, ( says with sadness and deep feelings  
  
reguarding the man Higgins.)  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: I see Captain( as he walks back to his chair and puts his hands on the  
  
chair) do you have any ideas?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I do, just one.  
  
JOHN LEE: Well(as he sits down)lets here what it is.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well call him and tell him this, you heard from the new owners they have  
  
changed their minds about moving into the estate.  
  
May only use it during the summer or special occasions and want him to stay on an  
  
look after this property as with the years of service to Robin Master,   
  
feel that  
  
there that he is the most qualified person to oversee the estate.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Captain that is a little bit of trickery.  
  
  
  
MAGNUN: Yes, bit really no, because if you would have seen how hurt this man  
  
seemed to be you would do it.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: That may work but I don't know Captain.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well, one more thing to gain my entrance to the estate, I being retired  
  
my name was mentioned and I will be again the Security Chief.  
  
JOHN LEE: So thats the plan?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, one more peice, your part, all orders reguarding the estate I will  
  
transmit through you, which you will then forward to Higgins.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Well I don't know but I guess it may work, wait I will call him and  
  
see. (John Lee dials the estate phone)  
  
HIGGINS: Robin's Nest..Higgins speaking.  
  
(split screen)  
  
JOHN LEE: Mr. Higgins this is John Lee.   
  
HIGGINS: Yes Mr Lee. (As he listens to Mr.Lee)  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: So will you be able to stay on?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes( with a smile, very happy)I should be able to stay on.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Do you know a Thomas Magnum?  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I do.  
  
JOHN LEE: They have ask that he also be rehired as the Security Chief do you  
  
know how I can get in touch with him? They have said he has retired from the  
  
Navy.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: I don't really Know, only his ship is here at Pearl Harbor, but the  
  
Navy may be able to tell you. I know I can't.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Ok I will transmitt your agreement to stay on. Good day and thank you.  
  
(hanging the phone receiver up)  
  
Looks at Magnum with a grin.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: Well that about does it and it should be interesting.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Glad to have been able to help. Anything else?  
  
MAGNUM: When I rejoined the Navy I was a Private Investigator. I need my PI  
  
license back can you help?  
  
JOHN LEE: Anything against you?  
  
MAGNUM: No.  
  
JOHN LEE: I'll take care if it, and your new license will be mailed to you.  
  
MAGNUM: I really appreciate that Mr Lee, you can just mail those papers to me  
  
at the estate.  
  
  
  
JOHN LEE: Yes I see Captain.  
  
  
  
BOQ MAGNUM'S QUARTERS   
  
MAGNUM: Hello..  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum I have been trying to reach you.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks for calling what can I do for you?  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: What I am calling for is to tell you that Mr. Lee, Robin Masters  
  
Attorny has informed me that the the new owners have decided two things, first  
  
to have me stay on and second to ask you if you would be interested in well,  
  
your old job, since you are retiring from the Navy.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Gee, Higgins I was going to go back to Virginia once everything here is  
  
finished, and I don't know about coming back to work without Robin Masters.  
  
(Magnum is having a hard time from breaking up laughing)  
  
HIGGINS: Yes I see, of course, Mr. Lee has stressed that the New Owners want you,  
  
for what ever reason to be chief of Security of the estate.  
  
MAGNUM: I see Higgins, how do you feel about it, I mean me coming back to work at  
  
the estate? (Magnum is almost at the point of laughing)  
  
HIGGINS: I am sure we can come to some sort of understanding.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I am sure of that. So I will see you later on this week.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: Yes Magnum till later this week.  
  
  
  
Magnum turns the TV on and the phone rings again, he picks the phone up.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
ADMIN OFFICE  
  
Magnum waits as the men and women walk through the office moving files and  
  
papers.  
  
YNC ROSS: Captain Magnum.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes.   
  
  
  
YNC ROSS: Captain thanks for coming in today, I have some forms for you to sign,  
  
and I need some information, you have this as your address when you came back in  
  
the Navy, is this going to be your address?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, still the same (it was the address for the estate)  
  
  
  
YNC ROSS: Ok, that I will re-enter on the Master form, the Navy will want to  
  
know where you are for the next ten years. Fleet Reserve Captain.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes the Fleet Reserve old ships and old sailors the Navy junk yard.  
  
(smiling)  
  
  
  
YNC ROSS: Laughed out loud, something like that, excuss me sir, I will be right  
  
back.  
  
The Chief walked away and ten minutes passed when he returned bringing Magnum's  
  
papers with him.  
  
  
  
YNC ROSS: Captain if you will please sign where it is marked retiree and I will  
  
go over the check list may even have you out of here before 16:00.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: That seems easy enough.  
  
  
  
YNC ROSS: Captain I need your active duty ID CARD, going to give you another  
  
one Sir, showing you are now retired.  
  
  
  
Ross walks back to Magnum.  
  
YNC ROSS: Please follow me Sir.  
  
(The chief walks to a smaller room camera's and laminating equipment edge cutters  
  
and a chart showing height.)  
  
Right here Captain please I need to take your picure for the new ID card.  
  
MAGNUM: Feel like I am getting a mug shot and profile made( joking)  
  
YNC ROSS: Ok Captain Magnum be about 5 or 10 minutes, and I will while you wait  
  
cut your retirement orders.  
  
(Magnum looks around thinking didn't take as long getting out as it did getting  
  
in, still tons of paper work) Magnum hears foot steps its the Chief.  
  
YNC ROSS: Well Captain here are your orders, the Navy seemed to owe your for  
  
unused leave, a check is in this envelope, Sir you can leave anytime after 16:00  
  
Your new ID card, and some information in reguards to your retirement pay, so  
  
thats it your all finished Sir, Good luck...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
BOQ MAGNUMS QUARTERS  
  
View-Magnum has his suitcase one left everything else was in his car, he thought  
  
not much to show for a dozen years. One thing left to do picking the phone up.  
  
VOICE: COMMANDER JEFFERS  
  
MAGNUM: This is Captain Magnum these quarters are now open, I am leaving now.  
  
VOICE: COMMANDER JEFFERS  
  
Yes Sir Captain I will log your leaving sir.  
  
Magnum (hanging the phone up)  
  
EXT BOQ-PARKING LOT.  
  
Magnum put the last suitcase in the car, looked at his watch 15:58 well by the  
  
time I get to the gate it will be 16:00.  
  
He got in put his sun glasses on started the car and backed out of his parking  
  
space. (follow Magnum to gate)  
  
EXT MAIN GATE PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE-MAIN DRAG  
  
MARINES VIEW Black Corvette approches Captain Magnum at wheel steps out to face  
  
Captain Magnum, seeing the new base sticker pass's the Vette, watchs as it makes  
  
the left turn into the evening traffic of other Navy personel leaving the base  
  
by other exits.  
  
EXT COAST ROAD-OCEAN   
  
Magnum drives along the coast road and the ocean is off to his right he was  
  
thinking of the other times he drove this road. But this time he really was  
  
going home, home to the estate now it was his estate.  
  
That seemed strange his estate that will take some time to get use to.   
  
Magnum was watching as he drove the waves that came in and smashed against the   
  
rocks sending spray high into the air, he loved this part of the road to the  
  
estate, and it brought some of his most favorite memories to mind. Some that  
  
he almost forgot. The climb up the moutain road and the tunnel would be next  
  
this lead to the turn off and to the estate.  
  
EXT. ROBINS NEST MAIN GATE.  
  
Magnums point of view, the gate is closed as he makes the leftt turn into the  
  
entance. Stops at the gate and thinks back to the first time he had seen this  
  
gate, and how he was going to test the system, but he didn't have to do that  
  
this time, just had to buzz the mainhouse. Reaches out the window and press's  
  
the buzzer.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes..What can I do for you?  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins its me Thomas open the gate please.  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, yes of course  
  
Magnums sitting in the car, the gates slowly open and he drives up the driveway  
  
to the guest house. Magnums point of view, nothing has changed in 12 years.  
  
Higgins had taken care of this place the grounds looked like a green rug and had  
  
just been cut, the smell of fresh cut grass filled the air as he got closier to  
  
the mainhouse. In the distance the guesthouse and the figure of a man walking  
  
down from the main house to the guesthouse.  
  
(Magnum smiles thinking nothing changes)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
EXE FRONT POURCH GUSTHOUSE  
  
Higgins watches as Magnum parked the Black Corvette.   
  
MAGNUM: I thought it over think I will take the job.  
  
HIGGINS: Good to have you back Magnum, really ( as he offers his right hand in  
  
friendship)  
  
  
  
Magnum picks up his suitcase, and a uniform bag laying in the passengers side  
  
of the front seat. Magnum stands for a moment takes a deep breath and Higgins  
  
walks with Magnum to the guesthouse.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Nothing changed in appearance over the past 12 years except to Magnum it looked  
  
larger, mainly because of the space on board a ship is somewhat confined, anyone  
  
who has ever spent a tour of duty would appreciate the space of the guesthouse.  
  
As he looks around walks to the icebox, opens the door, no beer, thinking well  
  
that will have to change. He walks down the steps to the living room with two  
  
of his suitcases in hand, followed behind by Higgins. Setting the suitcase down  
  
in front of the coffee table.   
  
HIGGINS: The guest house hasn't been used since you left Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, Higgins, it is just as I rememebered it.  
  
(Wide view Living room and doorway to bedroom, bathroom)  
  
Magnum looks towards bedroom door, door is open and he can see into the bedroom  
  
and bathroom, sees fresh covers and new curtains over the window pulled open some  
  
and the blind half way down.  
  
Magnum walks to door way of bedroom and looks in turns to Higgins,  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Its looks Bigger.  
  
He walks to the closet in the Bedroom, opens the door and sees boxs, the writing  
  
reads, T.S.Magnum 05/1988( books) the four boxs had his name on them, T.S. Magnum  
  
05/1988 (msc), new hangers were neatly hanging as he bumped his head standing up.  
  
steps back a step and shuts the door walking back to the living room.  
  
Higgins has set down on the couch watching Magnum as he investigated the bedroom.  
  
MAGNUM: My boxs are still there, why? (puzzled)  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, they are, I always knew you would be back, so why dispose of the  
  
contents? (said with restraint)  
  
MAGNUM: Well, Higgins, I have some unpacking to do, I think I will take a shower, and sorta get settled in, if you know what I mean? ( saying   
  
soft but direct)  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, yes of course, here are the keys to the front door, and if you  
  
need anything please let me know.( trying to be helpful)  
  
MAGNUM: Thank You Higgins, but I think I will be fine.  
  
(trying not to refuse Higgins offer help but has to keep or try to keep things  
  
as they use to be.)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Higgins walks up the steps to the front door and stops looks down at Magnum wide  
  
view showing front door living room Magnum)  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum, good to have you back.  
  
Opens the door and steps to the front pourch, closing the door behind him.  
  
(Close on Magnums face) shows concern.  
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE)  
  
I know what your thinking why don't I just tell him, but that would spoil the  
  
fun, now I have to find out what happen to John West, but you already know that  
  
that the real Commander West should still be alive.  
  
Walks to the couch sets down and picks up the phone, dials the phone number of  
  
John Lee, the phone rings and there is an answer.  
  
VOICE (male over phone):Yes  
  
MAGNUM: Mr. Lee, I am here in the guest house, everything is going as planed.  
  
  
  
VOICE (over phone John Lee): Ok Fine Magnum  
  
  
  
MAGNUM:Thanks again (as he hangs the phone up)  
  
  
  
INT SHOWER  
  
Steam rises over the top of the shower walls, as through the glass Magnum is  
  
just finishing his shower, hears the phone ring, Magnum comes out of bedroom  
  
still dripping with water, and a large towel wrapped around him. picks the  
  
phone up its dead except for the dial tone (he's pissed)   
  
  
  
EXT GUEST HOUSE VETTE -DARK  
  
(view front pourch guesthouse)  
  
Magnum walks to the car gets in and drives off towards front gate.  
  
MAGNUM'S VOICE: I figure going to the base I'll find some answers, the only  
  
way I know is to go through Commander Davis's files, I don't think Davis is  
  
going to let me see the files so I'll just have a look at anyway. Once I get  
  
to the base I'll just have to break In, sounds easy enough, but I haven't had  
  
to do this in 12 years, just wonder if I'll remember how.  
  
MAIN GATE PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE-DARK  
  
Magnums car lights hit on the guard shack as he approches the entrance, he slows,  
  
and turns the headlights off and just drives with the parkinglights on, the  
  
lights from the building shine down on the Black Corvette and Magnum .  
  
The MARINE Steps out of the doorway to the left of Magnum's car.  
  
  
  
MARINE: Good evening sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Good evening Sergeant.  
  
The Marine passed Captain Magnum and allows him to enter the base, Magnum thinks  
  
it was a good idea having this sticker on the windshield, as he turned left and  
  
drove to the N.I.A office building, the first part was easy, now getting into  
  
Commander Davis's office, that may not be as easy, as he parks his car.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT N.I.A OFFICES BUILDING DARK  
  
Magnum looks at his watch, time was almost 22:30 this watch maybe a little tired, as with the  
  
long day and going on duty at 20:00 they are halfway through their watch.  
  
Usually an Officer and Petty Officer stand this watch and a Non-rated Seaman or  
  
Seaman Apprentace as the Messenger who makes sure that the next watch the mid  
  
watch releives them on time. So Magnum knows that there are at least three on  
  
duty.  
  
Magnum takes a deep breath, there is not time like the present to do it, he gets  
  
out of the car and walks to the front door, looks in.   
  
INT N.I.A. BUILDING LOBBY  
  
Vacant no one there, which means there station is someplace else the best place  
  
would be, near the elevator, in that area, this is where they would be across  
  
from the elevator. He had to go up to the third floor.  
  
He walks towards the evelvator, hears the phone ring, the sound comes from the  
  
direction of the office with the door open facing the elevator, I was right he  
  
thinks, the watch standers would be. The phone rings twice, he stops then a  
  
voice answers.  
  
VOICE(male): N.I.A. Petty Officer 2nd class Reed speaking.(pause)  
  
VOICE(male): No Sir, the Lt is making rounds and should be back anytime sir.  
  
Magnum knows by that the Officer is someplace in the building but where? So  
  
boldly Magnum walks to the elevator push's the button, the door opens and he  
  
steps on, as the door closed the Petty officer hears the sound and walks to  
  
the door and looks up and down the hall, seeing nothing walks back to the desk  
  
and returns to filling out the watch log making the entry of the phone call.  
  
NT N.I.A. BUILDING THIRD FLOOR  
  
The elevator stops the door opens and Magnum looks both ways sees nothing well  
  
this he thought this is the hard part getting into Davis's office, he walks down  
  
the hall, on the left there it was. He takes his right hand and turns the nob  
  
locked, well the door is locked, he reaches in his pocket takes out his wallet  
  
and pulls out his credit cards, well need this one, need this one to, ok this  
  
one I don't need, takes it and puts it between the door frame and door slides it  
  
down, he hears footsteps and thinks, work the lock, work the lock, the credit  
  
card slips the latch, he turns the nob and steps in, shuts the door as the foot  
  
steps pass by him. He stands with his back against the wall and a smile comes to  
  
his face.  
  
DAVIS'S OFFICE  
  
Light from the outside casts a dim light in the office where he trys to place  
  
where the Desk was, of course it was daylight when he had been there before, but  
  
he really didn't pay any close attention to the layout of the office.  
  
So now where would the file be?  
  
The filing cabinet would be the starting point. He would know what he was looking  
  
for when he found it, searched all the drawers, all the files.  
  
Well the desk thats the next place walked to the desk the desk drewers were open  
  
he went through the drawers, the last one down on the left side, only one left,  
  
and as he pulled it to open it was locked. Looks around for something to open it  
  
with, he found a letter opener and just maybe could slip the latch, the Magnum  
  
gently pushes the point end between the top of the drawer and the desk frame(damn   
  
this isn't going to work) And I didn't have my his lock picks, what else. Paper   
  
clips, paper clips, on the desk he found a box of the large heavy duty clips, he   
  
took them and bent them out just enough to form the end looking like a lock pick  
  
the other he left alone had to have something to work with. he looked at his watch   
  
it was now almost 23:30.  
  
He put the first clip in the lock then the second he had to slip the each one of  
  
the signature pins in the lock. CLICK...he open the drawer there are the files  
  
stacked neatly and he thought this guys really is neat.  
  
One by one he took the files out, nothing the last one and nothing.   
  
About ready to say thats it when on the bottom of the drawer, was a peice of thin   
  
carbon paper backing, he picked up, there, there it was the file on the front with  
  
a black band with big letteres was the title CONFIDENTIAL.  
  
He open the file but it was too dim in the room to read, walks over to the window,  
  
still not enough lite, a book of matches laying on the desk. Great he thought as  
  
he struck one and read the pages.  
  
As he read he know that the were the ships operation signoff sheets, all signed  
  
by West, the last two pages were signed by West, only in name. As in looking at  
  
the signatures they didn't match. That proved his feelings true, that the real  
  
Commander West was someplace, and someone went to alot of trouble to put a ringer  
  
on the ship.  
  
  
  
Magnum statisfied put the files in the drawers in a hurry as he knew he had to  
  
get out of there it had went to good and he hadn't been seen, yet. He left the  
  
desk and walked to the door, listen and it was quit, he left the room and started  
  
back to the elevator now the tricky part getting out, the same way he had got in.  
  
(View of elevator angle of watch standers)  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
INT N.I.A BUILDING ELEVATOR 1st FLOOR  
  
The doors open and he knew it could go either way once they open, he took a deep  
  
breath as the doors open, as he looked out in both directions and in the direction  
  
of the office nothing he stepped off the elevator, and started towards the front  
  
entrance, he reached the front door and out side he made it.  
  
  
  
PARKING LOT BLACK VETTE-DARK  
  
He open the door got in and set down looking at his watch 23:55 two hours or  
  
almost spent going over the files and in his younger days he could have been in  
  
and out in 15 to 30 minutes.  
  
Shaking his head, too damn old for this anymore he thought. But I did get what  
  
I came after, I know now that the West who was beaten to death wasn't the Exec,  
  
and he was kidnapped thats the best answer that I have.  
  
But why? He backs the car out of the parking place and drives towards the main  
  
gate.  
  
ESTATE GUEST HOUSE-DARK  
  
Magnum sitting on the couch trying to put the peices of the puzzle together.  
  
That is why the NIA is involved and there was a women flying from Virgina  
  
expecting to find her husband dead, and if that wasn't enough there was a switch  
  
made and it would have had to taken place all most as soon as we were tied up.  
  
1:AM, I better get some sleep and see what I can find out tomorrow. as he laid  
  
back, thinking if now only if Maggie were still here she could do some background  
  
for me, then he it came to him that young Blond Lieutenant that works in Davis's  
  
office, now what was her name, I can't remember, so I will just have to find out,  
  
and tomorrow and make a trip to see Commander Davis, also find out her name.  
  
With that out of the way I will try to get a little sleep.   
  
  
  
INT NIA BUILDING THIRD FLOOR  
  
Commander Davis steps off the elevator, walking towards his office, takes his key  
  
out to unlock the door, puts his key in thats strange, the door was unlocked,  
  
thinking well maybe when he left he might have forgot to lock it.   
  
He looked around and nothing seemed to be missing, so he was somewhat releived.  
  
As soon as Lieutenant Porter reported for work she would have to find out who  
  
was on watch the night before, and there will be hell to pay.  
  
He walked on through to his office looked around and everything seemed to be as  
  
it should be. So maybe he was getting upset over nothing but didn't make right  
  
the watch neglecting its duties after this is an Intelligence agency he thought.  
  
The West case came to mind, and the fact that he knew also the man beaten was not  
  
the real John West, and he knew where the real West was being held till his  
  
mission was over. Damn he thought the case file, that case file thats what some  
  
one was after. He took his desk key out put it in the lock, the drawer was open  
  
a crack.  
  
Davis knew by that someone had been in that drawer because the only way that key could be taken out of the lock on the   
  
drawer was when it was shut and locked.   
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Davis opens the drawer and looks, he knows that someone else was in that desk, the  
  
files were in wrong, who ever was in that drawer was right handed, Davis was left  
  
handed. he was (furious) began throwing things around the office as Lieutenant  
  
Porter came in the office.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Lieutenant Porter come in here. (furious)  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: Yes sir.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Who was on watch last night?  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: I don't know sir but I will find out.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Then Damn it do it (very agitated)  
  
She knew by the way he was acting and walking around in his office something  
  
happen last night, and it wasn't going to be a very good day.  
  
EXT NIA BUILDING PARKING LOT-DAY  
  
Magnum parks his car in the parking lot, got out and walked to the front door  
  
of the building, and through the doors.(the same door he used last night)  
  
  
  
INT NIA BUILDING LOBBY HALL ELEVATOR  
  
Magnum walks through the lobby to the elevator, wareing his Kkaki uniforn and  
  
hat with the all the gold. The door opens and he steps off the elevator and walks  
  
back towards Davis's office, returning to the scene of the crime as to say.  
  
As Magnum reached the office of Commander Davis he could hear him barking clear  
  
out in the hall.  
  
  
  
INT COMMADER DAVIS'S OFFICE  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Porter did you get me that watch list yet?  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: I am on the phone now Sir.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Then step on it.  
  
Magnum walks in, and sees the Lieutenant on the phone, phone and writting on a  
  
notepad, she looks like she is upset. He also knows that Commander Davis knows  
  
someone was in his files.  
  
LT PORTER: Thank you Chief I will get this to the Commnader.(she hangs the phone  
  
up)  
  
LT PORTER: Good Morning Captain, can I help you sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning Lieutenant, whats all the noise about? I could hear him when  
  
I got off the eleavator.  
  
LT PORTER: I don't know Sir, he's been like that since I came in the office.  
  
MAGNUM: Carry on Lieutenant, I'll just wait till he's in a better mood.  
  
LT PORTER: Yes sir.  
  
She picks up the pad with the pad with the names and walks to Commander Davis's  
  
office.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Sure the hell took you long enough.  
  
LT PORTER: Yes, sir.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Dismissed get out, now!  
  
Magnum watchs as Lieutenant Porter walks out of Davis's office and could see she  
  
had been embarassed by the actions of Davis.   
  
Magnum walks by Porter and into Davis's office.  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning Commander.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Captain Magnum, Good morning sir.( in a softer tone)   
  
and what can I help you with sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Glad you ask me that, first what have you found out about Commander West's  
  
death?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Nothing sir, Nothing yet sir.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Commander you are telling me after three days there are no answers?   
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Yes Sir thats correct.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you receive the report from the hospital yet?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: No Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Why then haven't you received it, or is it important enought to inquire  
  
about? (furious)  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: No excuss Sir.  
  
Magnum puts his hands on his hips and looks at Davis.  
  
MAGNUM: So Commander your telling me that the extent of your investigation so  
  
far has found no leads, nor any information?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Yes sir thats correct.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander, Mrs West is enroute as we speak, don't you think that when  
  
she gets here you should be able to tell more than we are just working on it,  
  
and you do owe her some answers Commander or am I wrong?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Your correct Sir on both counts Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I figured I was maybe you need some help.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Meaning what Captain?  
  
MAGNUM: Oh, I don't know but I will think of something.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Meaning what Captain?  
  
MAGNUM: Meaning maybe you have other things on your mind.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: See here Now Magnum you just step off a ship and come in here  
  
and tell me how to run my office.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Commander, in case it may have left your mind, but I am a Captain  
  
and can do just about what the hell I please.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Your going to retire and you have no command nor any real say  
  
in this matter. and can't do anything.  
  
MAGNUM: Wrong Commander I have already started, I said there were two things you  
  
could for me, think you should be a little easier on that Lieutenant.   
  
Say for istance if the wrong person would walk in and hear you berating that   
  
Lieutenant like I just heard you, you may find yourself in hot water after all you   
  
need to control your temper it may be in your best interest to do so.  
  
Do I make my self clear Commander Davis?  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Clear Sir you have made it loud and clear Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Then I have nothing else to say, but one thing you give that young officer  
  
some slack or I'll come down on you and hard Commander.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: You know Captain if I din't know better I would say it was you  
  
who broke in my office last night.  
  
MAGNUM: No Commander your wrong after all I still remember the security imposed  
  
at any NIA building so how would I get in? (testing the commander)  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Yes, thats right Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Good Day Commander.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum was satisfied with his chewing out of Commander Davis turns and walks  
  
out of Davis's office.  
  
INT OUTER OFFICE  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant.  
  
LT PORTER: Yes Sir.  
  
Looks up at the tall Captain Magnum, with a smile saying thank you.  
  
MAGNUM: I am Captain Thomas Magnum and don't know your name.  
  
LT PORTER: Its Jackie Porter Sir  
  
MAGNUM: Is he always like that?  
  
LT PORTER: No Captain Magnum, been like that since I came on duty this morning.  
  
MAGNUM: He mentioned a break-in last night, whats that all about?  
  
LT PORTER: Yes there was a break-in, and Captain he was right wasn't he? you  
  
did break in last night didn't you? After all you were with Intelligence, a  
  
NAVY SEAL, you were in Vietnam, and for eight years a Priate Investigator, you  
  
made life rough for Colonel Greene, and now and Ex-Navy Captain, which seems the  
  
Commander isn't aware you are retired.  
  
MAGNUM: My, My Lieutenant you have done your homework haven't you? (grins)  
  
LT PORTER: Captain you have gone back to your old job haven't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe (saying with a smile)I have, kinda forced into it, and now I could  
  
use your help Lieutenant.  
  
LT PORTER: How Captain, I am only an Lieutenant, the Commander never tells me  
  
anything, he just, well you heard him.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I did, I need to know whats going on because things just don't seem  
  
right with Commander Davis.  
  
LT PORTER: Commander Davis (puzzled) I don't understand Captain, but if he would  
  
find out, I would be court martialed, and put out of the Navy.  
  
Lieutenant Porter looks down at the desk and then back at Magnum.  
  
LT. PORTER: But I will help you.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Lieutenant, I do have something else to do, hope you have a  
  
better ending to your day than it started.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: Thank You Captain, so do I..  
  
  
  
Magnum turns and walks back towards the elevator.  
  
EXT BOQ PARKING LOT. COMMANDER WEST'S QUARTERS-DAY   
  
Magnum has to try and get into Wests quarters to see if he can find any clues.  
  
He looked at his watch 11:am to early will come back later tonight, as he backs   
  
his car out and drives off in the direction of the main gate.  
  
EXT ESTATE BEACH-DAY  
  
Walking along the beach, his thoughts were how much that Porter new about him,  
  
Which ment she was more than just a Lieuntenant. Looks out to the ocean and he  
  
smiles, she has to be an NIA opertive, and with what she new about him, good at  
  
her job.  
  
He looked at his watch 17:00 (5PM) the afternoon got away from him now he would  
  
go and check out the quarters belonging to Commander West.   
  
EXT BOQ QUARTERS NAVAL BASE  
  
He found out from the OIC of the BOQ, that Wests quarters the building was 01445,  
  
he also found that West never has checked out and no one reported that he was  
  
dead, that was something that Commander Davis should have done, sealed off West's  
  
quarters but yet they weren't. He opens the door and walks in.  
  
  
  
BOQ COMMANDER WESTS QUARTERS  
  
Nothing any differant just a standard living quarters of a Naval Officer, the  
  
view of the quarters living room bedroom small kitchenette, bathroom with a shower.  
  
There was nothing out of place, what bothered Magnum, it looked as if it hadn't  
  
even been used, the bed still was made. Magnum is (puzzled) as the water glass  
  
in the bathroom still was in a new wrapper and after the quarters were vacant  
  
there were new glass's put in the bathrooms.  
  
From that West never spent the night in the room.  
  
Magnum walks from the bathroom back to the bedroom checks the closet, Commander  
  
West's small suitcase still sitting just inside the closet, Magnum picks it up,  
  
lays it on the bed and opens it, it hadn't been touched still as it was when he  
  
packed it. He shuts the lid, latchs it and puts it back in the closet.  
  
There were two night stands, he open the drawer of the stand closest to him,  
  
nothing in that drawer. walks around the bottom of the bed to the other stand  
  
and repeats the steps, in the corner of the drawer finds a folded white peice of  
  
paper, he picks it up, unfolds it and he knows that this is some sort of code,  
  
and a cigar band was folded inside it with a phone number on it.  
  
Magnum also knew that some one else was here as the smell of cigarette smoke was  
  
apparent, and West only smoked cigars. So a bell went off to watch his back.  
  
Magnum walks back to the living room he looks at his watch 19:30.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
BOQ PARKING LOT-BLACK VETTE  
  
Magnum walks to the car and gets in, he starts backtacking in his mind, West  
  
had to get something in Japan the ships last port of call, they were there for  
  
three days, I need to look at those reports again, and I need to get back in the  
  
office of Commander Davis. He backed the car out of the parking place and drove  
  
to the Officers club, on the base he would try and get a hold of Lieutenant Porter  
  
by phone.  
  
INT OFFICERS CLUB NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR  
  
Magnum walks in looks around, at a table alone he spots the Lieutenant Porter,  
  
walks over to her.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Jackie.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: Thomas, what are you doing here?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well looking for you.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: Me, why?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well( as he sits down) I need to get back into Davis's office.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: Why?  
  
MAGNUM: I need to look at the files again.  
  
LT PORTER: Its late when do you want to go in?   
  
MAGNUM: Tomorrow Night.  
  
LT PORTER: Goodnight Thomas, I'll see what I can do.  
  
she gets up and walks away.  
  
  
  
Magnum dosen't notice but someone else was also interested in the conversation  
  
that Magnum and Lieutenant Porter were having sitting in the corner watching as  
  
Porter left, a man gets up and follows Porter out of the officers club.  
  
  
  
EXT OFFICERS CLUB PARKING LOT-BLUE GRAND AM-DARK  
  
Jackie Porter walks across the parking lot to her car, takes her keys and  
  
unlocks her car gets in. Backs out and drives towards the main gate.  
  
A Black Sedan waits as the man who was following Lieutenant Porter started right  
  
out of the Officers club jumps in the black sedan and leaves the parking lot  
  
behind Jackie Porter.  
  
Keeping her in sight.( view rear end tail lights Jackie Porters car)   
  
INT GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM   
  
Magnum is sitting on the couch looking at the paper with the code, the phone  
  
rings, he picks the receiver up.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Hello, Thomas Magnum  
  
  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Thomas. this is Jackie Porter someone followed me  
  
home just now. (scared)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: You sure? (concerned)  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, Very sure.  
  
MAGNUM: Did you get a look at them?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No, just a black sedan, it was behind me from the officers club  
  
clear home. I think its parked across the street now.   
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magnum walks over to the closet, opens the door takes out a small canvas bag,  
  
opens it and takes out his service 45, checks the clip and slides it in the  
  
handle.  
  
MAGNUM: I will be over where do you live.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No, who ever it was pulled away with there headlights off.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok, but if you need me call.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I will and thanks, goodnight.  
  
  
  
Phone goes to dial tone, Magnum hangs his phone receiver up.  
  
(Magnums Voice)  
  
Somebody is interested in what she has to say or what I am doing, why?  
  
Magnum gets up and walks up the steps to the refridgerator the front door opens,  
  
Magnum turns and Higgins steps in. (still holding the 45 in his right hand)  
  
Magnum takes out a bottle of beer and shuts the for laying the 45 down on the  
  
counter, taking the bottle opener take the cap of and picks up the 45 again.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Higgins:(smiles)  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: I see you found something to drink, while you were out today I..  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Thank you Higgins, (as he goes back down the steps to the couch)  
  
Higgins follows Magnum down the steps to the living room .  
  
MAGNUM: Care for a drink Higgins?  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: No, its a bit to late for me tonight.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Really missed this beer Higgins, thanks.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: Magnum something is bothering you isn't there? (concerned)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Higgins, my friend John West is alive. The man that was beaten and  
  
later died was not John West.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: You sure of this Magnum?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I would bet my retirement on it.   
  
  
  
HIGGINS: But why?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well this paper has something to do to do with it. (handing Higgins)  
  
the paper and cigar band)  
  
Magnum finished the beer and went for another beer, returned to the couch.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: What are you going to do?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Tommorrow evening I am going to meet someone and we are going to do bit  
  
of looking on Commander Davis's desk computer.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: Well Magnum this helper someone I know?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, and its not Maggie Poole, she not here anymore, she is now in  
  
Washington Higgins, by the way what do you want?  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: I, I don't remember now,(with a grin) it has left my mind, but I am  
  
sure I shall remember.  
  
Hands Magnum back the paper with the codes, starts back up the steps to the  
  
front door. Stops and looks back down at Magnum....Good Night then leaves the  
  
guesthouse.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum looks at his watch it was just 2pm. (the phone rings)  
  
Split/screen  
  
MAGNUM: Hello.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: You told me to call if anthing was going on, well don't know if this  
  
is anything, the CIA is here, and so is General Greene, they just walked in.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Buck Green( puzzled) then there is something going on you watch and let  
  
me know when I see you whats going on.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: When they went in Commander Davis's office I heard them talking, and  
  
the Commander said your name, Buck Greene said Magnum, Magnum what the hell is  
  
he doing here, and then the door went shut.  
  
  
  
Magnum in deep thought.  
  
MAGNUM: Buck and the CIA, ok I guess that means something, couldn't be just a  
  
social visit.  
  
LT PORTER: I have to go now.  
  
The phone went dead except for the dial tone.  
  
EXE NAVAL BASE MAIN GATE  
  
Magnum parked his car just down the street from the gate where he could see when  
  
Lieutenant Porter came out she would see his car when she came up to the gate.  
  
He looked at his watch it was ten past four, still no Porter.  
  
  
  
EXE N.I.A BUILDING PARKING LOT  
  
Lieutenant Porter rush's out of the building walks directly to her car, when  
  
she reaches her car drops her keys, stomps her foot as she is unhappy for  
  
dropping her keys picks them up and unlocks her car, gets in and backs out of  
  
her space almost hits the car in back of her, sees it in time and just stops  
  
in time, (pissed) she slams it into gear and smokes the tires taking off.  
  
In view she sees out the right side of her windshield Magnum's Black Vette.  
  
EXE MAIN GATE MARINE GUARD  
  
She stops in the line of cars as the Marine passed each cars sticker, the Marine  
  
checks her Sticker and plate and lets her move through the gate.  
  
She turns right and pulls up behind Magnum, gets out walks to the passenger side  
  
door opens and gets in.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Jackie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sorry I am late its been a very bad day. But I did find out that  
  
Commander West was on special duty when you were in Japan, I heard General Greene  
  
say that.  
  
MAGNUM: NIA business?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: From what I could hear through the door just General Green knew  
  
about what Commander West was doing, it appears, Greene picked West because of  
  
you and your ship.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: What was the Mission?  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
JACKIE PORTER: From what the were saying it was also a CIA operattions, it was  
  
something that involved China North Korea and Taiwan, I was almost caught.  
  
MAGNUM: NIA and the CIA (concerned) then this is something big.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes something to do with some missiles, believe they were short  
  
range that China was giving to the North Korean's and they were going to turn  
  
them on Taiwan and use them also on the Americans in South Korea.  
  
They were going to be able destroy the people, the land and buildings would still  
  
remain intact.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander West must have found more about it and was bringing it back.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, there were codes and they hadn't received the codes because  
  
Commander West had them, without these codes the missiles were usless.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe these are the codes, handing her the folded paper and cigar band.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, where did you find these?  
  
MAGNUM: Commander West quarters, in his night stand.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I need to run these through a computer, and the one we need  
  
Thomas is in Davis's office.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes and we are going just as soon as its dark. Till then how about some  
  
dinner? (smiles)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Why, Captain Magnum, is this a date (smiling)  
  
MAGNUM: Could be Lieutenant could be, and I know just the place.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Wheres That?  
  
MAGNUM: A friend of mine owns is manager of a club, you get your car and  
  
follow me.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Follow you?  
  
MAGNUM: It would look better if we left in our own cars you know we are being  
  
watched would think.  
  
Jackie agrees as she walks back to her car gets in and Magnum leads the way to  
  
The King Kamehameha Club.  
  
INT KKC  
  
Magnum walks in with Jackie Porter, he looks for the table that had the view of  
  
the ocean, and was by itself, the bar was in view from where they were seatted.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Nice View. (looking out at the ocean)  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, but you should see it at night, when there is a moon.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: At night, really?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah Maggie...I'm sorry, its just that...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks around the club when he hears a voice from the bar, he knows that  
  
voice.  
  
RICK: Yeah just got back today and man it great to be home man six weeks and  
  
this is like being back in heaven.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuse me Jackie but there is someone over there I think I know, just  
  
order for both of us ok.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure, Thomas. (smiles)  
  
Jackie is thinking he called me Maggie, why?  
  
Magnum gets up and walks to the bar, and stops right behind Rick who has his  
  
back turned, still talking.   
  
MAGNUM: Hello Rick:  
  
RICK: Yeah, who wants to talk to Rick. (turns around to see who it is)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: How's it going Rick?  
  
  
  
RICK: Thomas, Thomas Magnum, what are you doing here? You jumped ship right?  
  
(laughing)  
  
MAGNUM: No, actually Rick I retired last week and I am living here.  
  
RICK: Where?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well, I am at the estate, got my old job back.  
  
RICK: Robin hired you back, bet Higgins liked that, having you back on the  
  
estate.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: The new owners hired me, Robin checked out Rick, they want Higgins to  
  
stay on and me to do my old job as Security Chief for the estate.  
  
  
  
RICK: Well thats great Thomas, going to be like almost old times anit it?  
  
Glad your back Thomas really.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I came into see you the other day and they told me you were out of  
  
towm on business, think Chicago.  
  
  
  
RICK: Yeah, I was back there, had to do some things for ICEPICK.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Icepick, hows he doing?  
  
RICK: He checked out Thomas, six weeks ago, I had some business to do for him,  
  
he ask me to make sure some money got paid to someone who he owed so I took it  
  
back to them, I really owed him alot.( sad)  
  
MAGNUM: A debt paid right?  
  
  
  
RICK: Yeah..a debt paid..  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I got some things to do, catch you later.  
  
RICK: Yeah, and its great seeing you back.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Good to be back( shaking hands)  
  
Magnum walks back to the table and sets down, looks at Lieutenant Porter and  
  
then out to the ocean.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Rick Wright, and who's Maggie?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeap that is Rick Wright, I am ready to eat.  
  
(The waiter brings their order, and Magnum looks pleased at the meal that Jackie  
  
ordered.)  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Did I do good?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Great, Stake, great.  
  
It was just passed 7 pm, they were walking along the beach.   
  
MAGNUM: So Rick and I we go back along ways.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I know, you TC, Rick, J.T. McNabb you were all in the same  
  
unit in Vietnam.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes that right how did you know about J.T.?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You must have told me. (confussed) Why did you call me Maggie?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, I didn't tell you about John McNabb.  
  
(Magnum knows that Maggie didn't even know about JT)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Remember I read the reports that buck left behind. (trapped)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: (shaking his head in agreement) Yes, the reports that where left behind,  
  
just when did you read them Jackie? Where Washington....  
  
Looks out at the Ocean, then back at Jackie.  
  
Maggie was someone I use to work here with that was another lifetime ago, and  
  
you sorta reminded me of her.  
  
  
  
They walk back to the club from the beach, Magnum knows that she is more that  
  
what she appears to be. There were no reports here showing John McNabb, those  
  
reports would have been sent to Department of Defense.  
  
Jackie and Magnum get into his Vette pull out of the parking lot and drive to  
  
the base.  
  
It was just after midnight, all would be quiet as the Vette pulled through the  
  
gate and the Marine passed them on through, next stop NIA and Davis's computer.  
  
INT-COMMANDER DAVIS'S OFFICE  
  
Jackie sat in front of the computer.   
  
JACKIE PORTER: From the codes that you found they are launch codes and site  
  
locations that are targets.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Where are these sites?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: South Korea these are targets that haven't been programed in this  
  
paper has the site codes.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Which means Jackie?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: This is what Commander West was bringing back.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Bringing back, bringing back to whom?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: General Greene.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: John West wasn't N.I.A., he was my Executive officer for crying out  
  
loud.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Not really Thomas.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Explain Lieutenant( upset)  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Commander West was on assignment he was givin the orders while  
  
you were enroute to Japan, and by special code it will be in his computer log.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Why then wasn't I told? Hell never mind I already know, "Need to Know"  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We thought he did tell you Thomas.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, I wasn't told.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Did he try to advise you?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe but I was busy with the ship and operations.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
JACLIE PORTER: So he may have tried, you don't really know do you?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, Maybe but underway there is to much to keep in mind and my mind  
  
was always with the ship.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes and that was why you where the top choice of Captains being  
  
considered for Command of the new Cruiser, if you hadn't retired.  
  
MAGNUM: So in a way I am the blame for Commander West being in the trouble he's  
  
in, if only I had paid a little more attention.  
  
While they were talkin Jackie Porter entered several commands the computer  
  
downloaded the files to the external hard drive, they had part of what they  
  
came for.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Well thats done(pleased)   
  
MAGNUM: Now what?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Commander West's computer.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: What do you think we will find in it?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I don't know now, but I will when I find it, it will be in his  
  
personal files. So whats your Password Thomas?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: 012945 (She typed it in the computer and Magnums files came up.)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Now do you know his?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I think its Sharon's Birthday.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We will try that first and see, They were in, and she started  
  
looking through the different directories. I don't know I will just download all  
  
of them, with that the command was given.  
  
The External Hard drive started to bring the information off the drive of Magnums  
  
shipboard computer and re write it on the external hard drive.( both stopped and  
  
that was done.)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thats it we're finished.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: What about Davis's personal files?  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thanks, almost forgot,(she retyped a few letters and they were in,  
  
she open his files) here's something.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: This looks like he is the contact man according to this entry.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes and theres more, Payoffs listed and the amounts he was paid.  
  
Here is something, a memo detailing the switch, where and when, and where West   
  
was going to be held.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: We got enough lets get out of here.  
  
They got in now would they get out as easy as the watch would have been changed  
  
it was almost 2 AM, but the results were worth it. They left the inner office  
  
shut the door making sure that everthing was left the way it was when they first  
  
came into the office. They walked to the main door heard footsteps walking up  
  
the hall and pass the door and then fade. It was all clear, they open the door  
  
and were in the hall. shut the door and locking it.  
  
They walked to the Service Elevator and left the NIA building.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDONG  
  
MAGNUM: The next time I need to get into some place I am for sure calling you.  
  
(greatful)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Really Thomas, I just hope after this I will still be in the  
  
Navy (concerned)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Oh, Lieutenant Porter I am real sure you will be, but right now lets  
  
get these files back to the Estate. I want to look them over some more.  
  
EXE PARKING LOT NIA BUILDING  
  
Black Vette backs out and starts up the street.  
  
EXT PARKING LOT KK CLUB  
  
Magnum pulls up behind Porters Blue Grand Am.   
  
MAGNUM: Follow me to the estate there is a big computer there that maybe we  
  
will have more to go on.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Its really late Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I know but I want to finish this up by tomorrow.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yeah, I know your right of course.  
  
Magnum and the Black Vette followed by Jackie Porter leave the club parking lot,  
  
with the red tail lights fading in the distance.  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE HIGGINS STUDY  
  
Higgins hears the front door open he gets up walks to the study doors and opens  
  
it and steps into the hall way. Magnum and Lieutenant Porter are walking towards  
  
the old computer room. Higgins watchs for a moment as they didn't notice him at  
  
first.  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins we need to use the computer.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, of course, but its not in there anymore.  
  
MAGNUM: (stops)Then Higgins where is it?  
  
HIGGINS: I moved it when I refinished the room and library and thought it would  
  
go along with the decore in this room I........  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins! where is the damn computer?  
  
HIGGINS: Here, over here Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins, we have alot of work to do.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, and you had a phone call a bit ago and.( Magnum cuts him off)  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins but I haven't got time right now.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks at the floor, finish this computer business, and find John West,  
  
Sharon would be here, how would he get all this done? But first things first.  
  
The door to the room was open they walked in she walked to the computer and it  
  
wasn't turned it on, and hooked the external Hard drive up to this computer.  
  
Jackie turned the computer on and waited for it to warm up. The commands were  
  
typed in and the computer began to download the information that they got from  
  
the computer of Davis and the Ships computer.   
  
MAGNUM: Still one peice missing telling us were Commander West is being held.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We didn't check this one file yet warehouse files.  
  
MAGNUM: The warehouse, I know where West is, the warehouse at the end of the pier.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Warehouse what warehouse?  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins. keep Lieutenant Porter here,  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, Lieutenant Porter Magnum don't want you to get hurt, I've seen  
  
that look before, and your better off not to be involved.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, I will, I will jsut go through more of Commander Davis's files.  
  
INT GUESTHOUSE BEDROOM  
  
Magnum walks through the door leading from the livingroom to the bedroom, walks  
  
to the closet and picks up a small carry on bag, unzips, it takes out a 45 cal  
  
automatic. He then feels around and finds two loaded clips, slams one in the  
  
pistol and pushs one in the chamber, puts the other in his back pocket put the  
  
gun in his belt and walks back through the bedroom to the livingroom and up the  
  
steps, and out the front door.  
  
EXT MAIN GATE - PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE - WAREHOUSE DARK  
  
Magnum approches the main gate, the Marine guards all new the BLACK VETTE. and  
  
he didn't have to stop, the waved him through he drives to the end of the main  
  
street turns left pass's his Destroyer and drives on to the warehouse.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum parked the Vette just in view of the warehouse, it hadn't been used since  
  
Vietnam, so there was no reason to really have any Navy interest, so it could be  
  
easily accessed with out anyone getting in the way.  
  
Now to get close enough to the building, and see what was inside. He walks down  
  
the side of the building and finds a window, looks in, there is West tied to a  
  
chair, this isn't good he thinks.  
  
He takes a deep breath and then looks for the entrance, the door is open so he  
  
slowly goes in, spots some crates that would serve as cover, he makes his way to  
  
the crates and ducks down when he hears voices one he recognized it was that of  
  
Commander West.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: We have a big problem since the last meeting, we got a Navy  
  
Captain and he's been asking to many questions.  
  
  
  
THUG #1: Well boss he shows up here we will jsut dust him and put him in the  
  
drink.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: This guy isn't just a Navy Captain, he's more, Ex-Seal, Ex-NIA,  
  
Ex-Private Investigator, and Ex-Ships Captain. He's been around the office and  
  
I think hes even broke in.  
  
  
  
THUG #2: We will keep our eyes open, and like it is he shows we will take care  
  
of him.  
  
THUGS 3/ 4: Thats right Boss  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: I Have some brass from the CIA and FBI in Washington on my back  
  
now, somehow this Captain has delt himself in, it wasn't bad enough with the NIA,  
  
but this guy is real good at what he does, I need the codes for our clients, and  
  
can't find them, and with out those code we won't be paid.  
  
  
  
THUG #1: Whats this guys name thats got you so worried.   
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Magnum, I amd warning you all he will chew you up and spit you  
  
out.  
  
  
  
THUG #1: Ok boss we will watch out for him.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: So everyone except Waggoner, you will stay here and watch our  
  
guest.  
  
THUG #2 (Waggoner): But boss I baby sitted last night.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Well then on more night won't hurt then will it?  
  
  
  
THUG #2 (Waggoner): No guss not.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Fine I got to get home and a few hours sleep and back to work.  
  
Magnum watchs and listens from the crates this will be his chance to get West  
  
out of the building. Once everyone else is gone it will be just him Waggoner and  
  
West. So I will just wait he thought.  
  
Magnum looked at his watch ten minutes passed well there is no time like the  
  
present. Takes a deep breath and moves up on the man that was left behind.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Ok drop the gun its all over and don't take to long, I just may let  
  
the air out of your bag.  
  
  
  
THUG #2: You must be Magnum.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM: Well I am, so why dont you just lie down on the floor put your hands  
  
behind your back, and be nice and easy about it.   
  
  
  
Magnum found some rope and tied up the would be big time roller.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well this should hold you till the police get here and pick you up.   
  
You will be nice won't you.  
  
  
  
Magnum walked over to West he was in pretty bad shape, but he would do better  
  
once he was out the ropes that had him tied.  
  
MAGNUM: John, hey John, come on it me Magnum, I come to get you out of here.  
  
  
  
Roughed up pretty badly.  
  
COMMANDER WEST: Magnum how, how did you fine me?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Never mind now, I'm getting you out of here and back to Robins Nest.  
  
Magnum helps West to his feet and more than has to carry West out of the ware  
  
house.  
  
INT-MAIN HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I better go home or there won't be a tomorrow.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Stay here, I mean its late and Higgins can show you to one of the guest  
  
rooms and you can get some rest.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I think I will take you up on that offer.(smiles)  
  
Higgins comes down the stairs from Wests Room.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: The doctor just left Magnum and Commander West will be fine, just need  
  
of some rest.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Higgins think you can find Lieutenant Porter a room for the night? I ask  
  
her to stay.(smiles) Yes in one of the questrooms.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: Yes, I will show you up stairs and you can freshin up and be rested for  
  
tomorrow.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie you call Buck the first thing in the morning, tell him to be in  
  
Davis's office, and tell him what we got, all of it.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I will, and Thomas you better get some rest to.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE -DAYLIGHT  
  
Magnum slept on the couch the rest of the night daylight came and Magnum had a  
  
busy day, he had already showered dressed in his white uniform, picked up his  
  
hat and left the guest house.  
  
  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE HALL WAY-HIGGINS STUDY.  
  
Magnum walked in the hallway and started to the study where he heard voices, he  
  
open the door, and walked in. Three people standing looking towards the door as  
  
he stepped in.  
  
Higgins had a normal looking smile as if he knew something and wasn't going to  
  
say.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I have something to do and I will be out for a few hours I have some  
  
business to finish up, I will be back just as soon as I can. Jackie, when you  
  
get in the office call Buck like we talked about last night.  
  
Magnum turns and walks to the front door the sound of slag being thrown, makes  
  
the smile on Higgins face fade to a frown.   
  
It was time for Lieutenant Porter to leave and go back to the base and set the  
  
stage.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: I say, please come back Lieutenant, won't you.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Mr. Higgins I will try and come back.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS: I will be bringing Commander West.  
  
Jackie Porter had to rush to be on time as going over the plan had taken more  
  
time than they had planed.  
  
  
  
INT NIA BUILDING COMMANDER DAVIS'S OFFICE  
  
Lieutenant Porter had just got into the office and set down at her desk, fixed  
  
things on her desk to give Commander Davis the thought that she had been there  
  
longer than what she had been. The door open and Commander Davis came into the  
  
office.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Good morning Lieutenant Porter.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: Good morning Sir  
  
Davis walks on to his office and shuts the door, he looks around and senses  
  
something is wrong as the computer was on and it wasn't on when he left. He  
  
became enraged, Porter remembered damn I forgot to turn it off, this is going  
  
to be a very bad day. He came out of his office, and started on Jackie Porter.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Who the hell was in my office?  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: I don't know what you mean sir.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: The computer Lieutenant is on, and when I left yesterday, it  
  
was off, for the simple reason I never used it, I want the damn watch list, now  
  
Lieutenant Porter!(pissed)  
  
LT PORTER: Yes sir Comamnder Davis.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
General Greene steps off the elevator, he could here Davis through the closed  
  
doors of the office. From that he knew he would rush a bit. It was right at nine  
  
am when Buck open the door and stepped in.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Lieutenant whats all the noise about, and where the hell is Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM: Right here Buck.  
  
GENERAL GREEN: This better be damn good!  
  
MAGNUM: It is, by the way Lieutenant better update your boss, on whats been going  
  
on I think he wants to know.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Magnum what are you talking about.  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Porter explain to the General what Commander Davis has been  
  
doing. But I figure Buck, you already know whats been going on from the reports  
  
that Lieutenant Porter has been sending you right Buck?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Damn it Magnum, you always were good but to put together Porter  
  
was NIA and assigned out here on Davis, how did you put it together?  
  
MAGNUM: Think we better wrap Davis up first and this is Lieutenant Porters case,  
  
so tell us the story.  
  
Lieutenant Porter laid out all the facts, papers and the transcripts that she had  
  
worked on through the night after she was suppose to have gone to bed. And then  
  
Commander West came in and gave his statement and with each word Davis slid  
  
farther down in his chair.  
  
By the time that Commander West finished the FBI agents had arrived they came in  
  
and put hand cuffs on Commander Davis.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Magnum what made you think I had anything to do with this?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well Commander I guess it was when at the hospital you said that the  
  
beating was an NIA and not a police investigation.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Thats all?   
  
MAGNUM: Yeap.  
  
COMMANDER DAVIS: Being a Private Investigator you knew it was a police matter.  
  
MAGNUM: I read the reports in your desk as to the time the police were advised  
  
of the ringers beating and taken to the hospital, and what you had told the police,  
  
reguarding West.  
  
LT PORTER: They said that Commander Davis told them that this was a case theft  
  
of government secrets reguarding stolen papers.  
  
  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Get that peice of slime out of my face and as for you Lieutenant  
  
Porter you did an outstanding job.  
  
  
  
LT PORTER: No Sir, it was Magnum Sir.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
GENERAL GREENE: How so?  
  
LT PORTER: I just did what the Captain told me, and besides he figured out I  
  
was NIA, and don't know how he figured it out.(puzzled)  
  
MAGNUM: Well Lieutenant, you knew to much about the inside workings of the  
  
computer, and knew about J.T. McNABB, only two people knew J.T, Buck Greene and  
  
me, right Buck?  
  
  
  
GENERAL GREEN: Yes Magnum thats right.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way Buck I think the Lieutenant(jg) Porter deserves a promotion  
  
in rank?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Maybe a half Stripe to full Lieutenant.  
  
MAGNUM: She did all the hard work Buck.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Full Lieutenant with a letter of accomodation.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats sound pretty good, after all she was the NIA operative on the  
  
assignment, just how long was she watching Commander Davis?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Over a year, and it took you and your ship to nab him, talk  
  
about fate.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well could be, but we did get him, we stopped the Korean's from getting  
  
the launch codes, and I may add Buck if it weren't for Lieutenant Porter, those  
  
codes would have never been found.  
  
  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Yes I read the reports she sent me, didn't know how she was  
  
going to find these codes, until you ask her to help you break into Davis's  
  
office, I then from that, knew you were on to something, by the way Captain,  
  
why don't you take this office over now.  
  
LT PORTER: General Sir, he can't, he is no longer in the Navy.  
  
  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Say again Porter!  
  
LT PORTER: Sir, Captain Magnum has been out of the Navy for almost one week.   
  
  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Out of the NAVY!  
  
LT PORTER: Yes sir, hes retired now..Sir.  
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE)  
  
After a bit Buck calmed down, I figured this was a good time to make my exit,  
  
in other words my departure, now to just go home to the estate, and enjoy my  
  
retirement.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
NIA BUILDING GROUNDFLOOR FRONT DOOR  
  
Magnum just walked from the elevator when he hears a voice.  
  
COMMANDER JOHN WEST: Thomas, wait a moment please.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Captain how goes it?  
  
COMMANDER JOHN WEST: Thanks for getting me out of that warehouse.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure John don't mentioned it, By the way you know the ship is yours,  
  
I recommended you for command and it was approved, the change of command was  
  
also exchanged, so you are the new Captain.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER JOHN WEST: Thanks for the vote of confidence boy Sharon will be very  
  
surprised.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, John she is on her way out here right now to claim your body.  
  
COMMANDER JOHN WEST: My What?  
  
MAGNUM: Its a long story John, the ringer was beaten, and taken to the base  
  
Hospital and later died, so from what we had to go on, we assumed you were dead,  
  
so I called Sharon.  
  
One thing why didn't you tell me you were on that NIA assignment?  
  
COMMANDER WEST: I started to once when we left Japan, we had refuleing and it   
  
wasn't a good time. Thomas what put you on to that the West that was killed  
  
wasn't me?  
  
MAGNUM: Guess when it was, when I told your ringer that I was giving you the  
  
ship. But what got me to thinking was when I called Sharon and, neither she nor  
  
Ellen knew you had your own ship. I knew it then for sure so I had to find out  
  
what happen to you.  
  
  
  
COMMANDER WEST: Yeah, I would have told Sharon as soon as I found out.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way John the ship isn't going back to Norfolk you will be going  
  
to San Diego thats her new homeport.  
  
COMMANDER WEST: Well excuse me Thomas I have a plane to meet.( shanking hands  
  
Commander West left) Magnum step through the door and down the steps to his car.  
  
EXT NAVAL BASE NIA PARKING LOT  
  
LT PORTER: Hello again Captain. (smiles)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Lt. Porter.  
  
LT PORTER: Thank You for getting me that stripe.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I didn't get it for you, Its sorta an investment..See I got my license  
  
back, so from time to time I may need some help.  
  
LT PORTER: I see, but you know you got it. Buck said after he calmed down, that  
  
by some way, somehow he would have you back at NIA before this year was up.  
  
MAGNUM: Really, I don't think thats gona happen.  
  
They stop and Magnum takes her by the right hand.  
  
MAGNUM: Good luck Lieutenant.  
  
Turns and walks to his car, Lieutenant Porter watches as he gets in backs out  
  
of the parking place and is out of sight.  
  
LT PORTER: Thanks Thomas.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Table by the open doors:  
  
Magnum, John West, Sharon West and Ellen Call were sitting, a celebration over  
  
the making John West the new captain of the Brighton.  
  
JOHN WEST: Thanks for coming.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Sure, your last night in port may be awhile before you get back this  
  
way again. Besides its nice to see Sharon and Ellen again.  
  
  
  
JOHN WEST: Pull out at 05:00 Thomas.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, thats the way they work around here, they try to get the outbounds  
  
underway just as early as they can.  
  
The waiter stops at the table takes a bottle of beer from the tray and sets it  
  
down in front of Magnum and the sets another down in front of John West.  
  
JOHN WEST: Will you be at the pier in the morning?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I will be seeing Sharon and Ellen back to the estate.  
  
  
  
JOHN WEST: Then lets get some dinner.  
  
Magnum looks around and no Rick must be in his office, the view of the ocean,  
  
and the moon shinning on the water. His thoughts were of Jack Call, he was a  
  
member of the team, he was killed on a mission six days before his tour was up.  
  
All he talked about was Ellen, Jack was killed while reading a letter from Ellen.  
  
The PBR they were embarked on pulled close to the shore to take a break. Jack  
  
was sitting just aft near the stern, he just open his letter and took it out of  
  
the envelope, the shot rang out from the trees and Lt. Jack Call was dead...it  
  
was just like it happen yesterday and seeing Ellen brought it all back.   
  
  
  
JOHN WEST: Thomas, Thomas you still with us?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I was thinking about something,what did you say?  
  
  
  
JOHN WEST: I was saying its time for us to call it a night, after all its is  
  
midnight.   
  
MAGNUM: Sorry, my mind drifted on me some that was a good dinner, and was among  
  
good friends, and a toast to Captain John West new Captain.   
  
EXT DESTROYER QUARTERDECK -DARK   
  
It was 4:30 am when Captain John West, Sharon West Ellen Call and Magnum  
  
arrived at the Destroyer. The crew was up early to get things in order for  
  
getting underway.   
  
CAPTAIN WEST: Well Thomas, you all will have to leave the ship, you know the  
  
way things are done.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Captain you take care of her she's a good ship, May the wind be always  
  
at your back.  
  
Magnum in uniform steps back one step, and a right hand salute, Captain West  
  
returns the salute.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
CAPTAIN WEST: Take care now Thomas.  
  
  
  
ELLEN CALL: See you in San Diego.  
  
  
  
CAPTAIN WEST: Sure Ellen, you watch out with all these retired officers that are  
  
beached.( grining)  
  
  
  
ELLEN CALL: Yes John I know of one real well.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Who?(laughs)  
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: You!(laughing)  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: I asure you my intentions are truely professional, after all I am now  
  
a Private Investigator.  
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: Whats that? a Private Investigator?   
  
MAGNUM: Well, yeah, when I retired I needed someway to make a living so I got  
  
my old job back, like to eat you know!  
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: I will be off the ship in a moment want to say goodbye to John.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Sharon, Ellen and I well, we will wait for you on the pier, so  
  
Captain permission to leave the ship sir?  
  
CAPTAIN WEST: Permision Granted (returns salute)  
  
  
  
Magnum and Ellen Call walk to the pier and wait for Sharon. Daylight was just  
  
starting to break when they stood on the pier watching the destroyer backed out of  
  
its berth. Magnum felt a since of freedom as this time he was watching from the  
  
pier what the families of the crew had watched at Norfolk. (view Sharon West,  
  
Magnum, and Ellen Call. He watched the ship as it made its way out the channel  
  
and to the Pacific Ocean.  
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: Thomas how long will it take the ship to reach San Diego?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: Well Sharon, it will take about five or six days, at least his orders  
  
read five days, they will not go straight to the base, there will be shipboard  
  
drills that John will conduct, he's new to the task of command and he will have  
  
to groom the skills to his edge.  
  
  
  
SHARON WEST: Just wanted to know Thomas (as she watched the ship grow fainter)  
  
  
  
Magnum puts his right arm around Sharons Shoulder, and his left around Ellen.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Sharon, Ellen its time to go now, hey come on you have a weeks  
  
vacation and John wants you two to enjoy yourselves, right?  
  
  
  
INT MAINHOUSE ESTATE  
  
Sharon had been to Hawaii before, this was the first time that Ellen seen this  
  
vast Hawaiian landscape.  
  
ELLEN CALL: You live here Thomas?  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, I live at guesthouse.  
  
  
  
ELLEN CALL: I thought this is where you lived.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: No, I am the security chief this is reserved for guests.   
  
Higgins and the owner.  
  
  
  
ELLEN CALL: Oh, I see now.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM: As soon as Higgins is free he'll show you to your rooms and I intend  
  
to go take a nap, really I want to start my retirement.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-KITCHEN  
  
Higgins had been at the market and doing the weekly shopping, sets the bags  
  
down and hears talking in the living room. He walks down the hallway to the  
  
livingroom seeing Sharon West, and Ellen Call and Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: I see the guests have arrived, good morning Mrs West and Miss Call.  
  
MAGNUM: I'm sorry I should have told you Higgins, Ellen is Mrs Call.  
  
ELLEN CALL: Yes but not anymore Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, her husband was killed in Vietnam.  
  
HIGGINS: And you never remarried?  
  
ELLEN CALL: No.  
  
HIGGINS: Well then if you will please follow me I will show you to your rooms.  
  
MAGNUM: I am going to go take a nap, get out of this uniform and enjoy being  
  
retired.  
  
HIGGINS: Really Magnum, what about the security check out you said you would do,  
  
Mr Lee expects this update as soon as possible.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes of course, I will attend to it, just as soon as I get a nap.( smiling)  
  
HIGGINS: The new Owners want your recommendations as soon as possible Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: (Thinking, yes I know) Yes Higgins, I will see to it.  
  
Magnum leaves the Main house and walks to the guesthouse now he would get a nap,  
  
it would be the first real rest he has had since he left the Navy, it had been a  
  
busy week, with the fact being his secret was intact.  
  
As he reached the front steps and pourch of the guest house, he thought all in  
  
all everything turned out very well.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum enters the guest house steps down to the kitchen walks over to the  
  
refridgerator opens the door takes a beer out and opens it throwing the cap on  
  
the counter, walks down the steps to the living room, through the living room  
  
to the bedroom, takes a pair of khaki shorts from a drawer, and walks to the  
  
closet, he opens the door reaches in and takes a red flowered shirt from the  
  
hanger, undress's changes hanging his uniform in the closet takes a hat cover  
  
and covers his hat and puts it on the shelf. shuts the door and walks back to  
  
the livingroom turns the TV on lays back and soon drifts of to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
AIRPORT TERMINAL  
  
Sharon West, Ellen Call and Magnum walk into the entrance of the airport terminal,  
  
the five days had gone by quickly and for Magnum it was a well deserve rest. But  
  
today Sharon West and Ellen Call were leaving, by the time the plane would land  
  
Sharon would have a new home in San Diego, and Ellen would go back to Norfolk,  
  
to her home and her job.  
  
They walk to the reservations desk to pick up their tickets and get signed in for  
  
their flight.  
  
TICKET CLERK: Yes may I help you.  
  
SHARON WEST: There suppose to be tickets for San Diego, for Sharon West and  
  
Ellen Call.  
  
TICKET CLERK: Yes mam, one moment.(pause)Yes here they are, gate 4 at 11:am,  
  
thats in about one half hour.  
  
SHARON WEST: Thank you( as she takes the tickets)  
  
She turns and hands the other ticket to Ellen and looks at Magnum, and keeps the  
  
other ticket, Well Thomas we have our the other tickets.  
  
ELLEN CALL: I really hate to leave the islands, its so hard to leave.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, that is the way it does first timers. I know the first time I saw  
  
this place, I was on my way to Vietnam, and I said if I made it I wouldn't mind  
  
spending the rest of my life here.  
  
SHARON WEST: Yes, I know what you mean.   
  
They walked to the waiting area for the passengers for the flight, they sat down.  
  
Magnum was looking out the window at the wide bodies of the 757 Jet airliners,  
  
a lot bigger than the 727, but after all there was a lot of water between the  
  
Hawaiian Islands and San Diego.  
  
VOICE: Now leaveing at gate 4, USA AIRLINES flight 1187, for San Diego, will all  
  
passengers please go to the boarding area thank you.  
  
SHARON WEST: Well Thomas, thats us.  
  
MAGNUM: Have a safe trip, Sharon and Ellen come back won't you?  
  
ELLEN CALL: Maybe Thomas, someday I will come back again.  
  
MAGNUM: Time to board your plane.  
  
They walked up the ramp to turngate for Magnum this was as far as we would be  
  
allowed to go, he reached over and kissed Sharon on her cheek, and took Ellen  
  
by the hand.  
  
MAGNUM: Take care Ellen.  
  
SHARON WEST: Goodbye Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Ellen, keep in touch.  
  
ELLEN CALL: I will try to.  
  
He watch as they stepped through the last door that lead to the plane, now his  
  
job was complete, he walked to the window and looked at the plane as the Dock  
  
Mule moved the plane away from the terminal it taxied towards the runway, and  
  
then soon was off the ground lifting till finally all that was left was the trail  
  
of exhaust.  
  
Magnum put his hands in his pockets and walks to the terminal exit.   
  
OCEAN VIEW-SUNSET   
  
(MAGNUMS VOICE)  
  
(Today ended as the days begin and end in Hawaii with a beautiful sunrise and its  
  
equal sunset, as for Thomas Magnum, its great to be back in paradise again)  
  
the sun slowly drops over the mountains) The waves move in over the sand, as  
  
Thomas Magnum with hands in pockets walks along the beach.  
  
Frame/freeze/fade  
  
To Be Continued  
  
****************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed "THE GIFT" it is the first in a series that will published.  
  
Let me know how you like this one with the reviews.  
  
Thank You Robin Masters  
  
*************************************************************************** 


End file.
